


Disbelief

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Control [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Blackmail, Cherryberry - Freeform, Coercion, CreepBerry, Face Sitting, First Time, HornyBerry, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Spanking, Objectification, Painful Sex, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Conditioning, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Swapcest (one sided), Swapcest - Freeform, Threesome, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Victim Blaming, glimmer of hope, honeymustard - Freeform, stepping on the puss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Previously Disbelief/Jealousy as part of Control.Red had thought, in the sway of a few drinks, that Blue, of all monsters, would appreciate his attempts. The intermingling of the three timelines had blown away the secrecy of resets and the human weeks ago, and Red had honestly been relieved at the idea of getting his last, darkest secret off his chest.





	1. Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> Now it's own thing! Chapters have been renamed to make this all fit a bit better, so I'll put the old chapter name in the notes for each chapter as I repost.
> 
> Disbelief 1

“what?” Red’s whole being froze as shock overtook him. Bright blue eyes didn't waver for one moment, Blue completely unfazed by the question and the situation as a whole. He almost looked excited.

“I’ll tell him. I’ll tell everyone,” There was a sing song quality to the statement that made Red shiver.

“w-why? i just, i wanted to help them-” Red had thought, in the sway of a few drinks, that Blue, of all monsters, would appreciate his attempts. The intermingling of the three timelines had blown away the secrecy of resets and the human weeks ago, and Red had honestly been relieved at the idea of getting his last, darkest secret off his chest.

“Oh, I won't tell them all willy nilly!” Blue laughed, and even now it had a childlike feel to it. “But if you don't do everything I say…”  
\--------  
Red had traveled to the other monster’s house for their ‘play date’. The term alone brought up all sorts of questions, like what exactly Blue intended to do. Stretch was apparently well into his cups at Muffet’s by the time he arrived. Blue assured Red that his brother was likely to spend the night there, and they would have the house all to themselves. More flags were raised at the assertion that they needed the house to themselves. Part of him wanted to go join Stretch and drink himself into oblivion. The rest of him knew that drinking was what had gotten him into this mess. But then, who was he to learn from his mistakes?

It wasn't like he really had a choice, not with Blue hanging his secret above his skull. Red’s curiosity only grew as he was led up to Blue’s room. Red felt his breathing grow labored as the door clicked shit behind him, despite the open, clean space. There was another small click, and he turned to see Blue walking away from the door with a wide, innocent smile.

“so what are we-”

“Strip!” The word filled the room, laying across Red like a heavy film. Despite all the clues, he hadn’t really believed it could be true. As he tried to accept Blue’s intentions as reality, everything in the room became unsubstantial. The toys, the bed, the books, which Stretch spoke of so fondly- all trappings of a monster that didn’t exist. He couldn’t reconcile Blue with the monster that stood in front of him. This couldn’t be happening. It just couldn’t.

“blue, please,” Red stuffed his phalanges into his jacket and pulled them in wards. The creak of the leather as it strained across his scapulae helped his breathing slow. The warmth of the garment as it rested against his ribs soothed him.

“blue, we can talk about this. what i told you was-” he started again, mind clearing.

“Was damning.” Blue finished, very unhelpfully. Red gave him an irritated look, but was met with the same expression as always. That smile was starting to piss him off. Sadly, Blue wasn't exactly wrong.

“I can picture the conversation now,” Blue continued, completely unnecessarily. He began to walk casually into the room, swinging around to circle Red in a way that was distinctly cat like. Red shivered and pulled the jacket tighter.

“Hey Edge!, I’d say,” Blue pitched his voice even higher for the words of the mock conversation, making Red winced.

“Did you know that the human in your timeline has a friend?” Blue kept pacing around Red, who fought the unreasonable urge to never let the other stand behind him.

“Of course,” Blue did a very bad approximation of Boss’s voice by pitching his down as far as it would go. Which was to say, not much.

“That darned flower keeps helping them,” Red found Blue’s unwillingness to use a real curse word a lot less funny than he normally would have.

“Oh no!” Blue went high again, and far too cheerful. He was behind Red now, but Red refused to turn. He refused to acknowledge that he was scared of the other monster. It was clear where this was going. Blue didn't stop, though, and Red had trouble finding his voice in the face of Blue role playing exactly how he would rip Red’s life apart at the seams.

“Not the flower! I’m talking about your brother,” at the word, phalanges grabbed the neck of Red’s jacket and pulled. Hard.

Red yelped and fell on his coccyx, his jacked halfway down his arms. He tried desperately to push himself up but the arms of the jacket were caught under his phalanges. He couldn't get the purchase necessary. A giggle above him had his soul beating wildly in his ribcage. Panic swept through him, years of perilous living screaming at him that he was a moment away from death. He was about to teleport when a weight settled onto his femurs. Bright blue eyelights practically danced at him.

“why?” Red gasped. “if you want someone to have sex with you-”

“Papy would have sex with me if I asked,” Blue smiled down at Red as the words hit him. Sans and Red always teased Stretch about his crush on his brother. They would joke that it was the world’s worst kept secret, but he never imagined that Blue actually knew. He never imagined a lot of things about the other monster.

“But I don't really want a partner,” Blue mused, leaning down to fiddle with the collar of Red’s t-shirt. His radii and ulnae were crossed and resting painfully on Red’s sternum.

“I’d much rather have a toy!” Those obnoxious eyelights morphed into stars, and Red felt a churning in his soul. Blue sat up, still gripping Red’s collar, and a sharp bone, more suited to Red’s own arsenal, appeared directly above his cervical vertebrae. Before Red could even react, it had swooped and cut his shirt down the front, where Blue held it taunt. Red winced, but Blue’s control was perfect and he didn't feel a thing. Said monster gave Red’s bare rib cage a pleased grin and began pulling off his gloves.

There was a whining noise behind Blue and he turned, the motion exposing half of the blaster to Red, who hadn't even realized he summoned it. The weapon sat sat ready, waiting as his panicked mind decided what to do now.

“You know who just gave me his phone number?” Blue pulled out his phone and began to type quickly.

“Is ‘Dear Edge’ too formal for a text?” The skeleton mused as he sat perched on top of Red. The whirring noise grew stronger even as Red tried desperately to dispel the magic. If he attacked Blue then-

“What questions might our brothers ask” Blue wondered, without looking up from his phone. Red stayed as still as he could, wary that the wrong button could spell the destruction of his life.

“w-what about my shirt?” He countered, but it was all show. He knew he had lost.

“Well I had to defend myself,” Blue pointed out, “when you suddenly attacked me.” Red, the briefest flash of a vicious grin on the other’s skull. His soul grew cold and the blaster finally evaporated. Of course they would never believe this was Blue’s doing. Red could hardly believe it himself. The cruel truth settled in his bones, and Red relaxed into the itchy carpet of Blue’s bedroom.

This was happening.

His shirt was pulled down until it ran into his jacket, the fabric tighter, trapping his arms at his sides. Blue didn’t give him more orders. Without any fanfare he began to run his phalanges along Red’s ribs, testing and teasing. The obscene, star shaped eyelights watched Red’s every twitch and gasp as he did so. Blue had set his phone on Red’s pubis and he couldn’t stop feeling it, heavy against his bones. As Blue started to focus on his sternum he bit back a gasp and felt his pelvis twitch, the device shifting slightly. Blue giggled.

The prone skeleton opened his mouth to say something, but he ended up just closing it again. It was pointless. Red felt a tear slide down from his cracked socket. His double didn’t pay it any mind, instead trailing one phalanx along the large scar running through the middle of Red’s sternum. The bone there was sensitive, but not in the same way. When Red gasped and squirmed it wasn’t from a hint of pleasure like before. Blue didn't give any indication that he noticed, and Red wondered if he just didn’t care.

Time crawled by as Blue continued his exploration. The little jolts of pleasure he managed to cause were interspersed with tears and the occasional aborted plea, neither of which had any affect on his double. Suddenly Red gasped loudly and felt his pelvis arch up off the floor as something vibrated against his pubis. The sensation was almost painfully intense. He had a moment to be thankful when it stopped, only for it to vibrate again. On the third vibration it fell off, and Blue finally picked it up.

“Hello! Oh hi, Muffet, how are you tonight? Is he?” Sans sighed dramatically. “I understand, but I have something on the stove. Can he sleep it off for a bit there? Yeah, I’ll be over as soon as I can, thank you!” Blue hung up and set the phone aside this time, to Red’s relief. He gave Red a smile before starting up again.

The constant low level of stimulation left Red feeling exhausted as Blue finally finished with his spine, pulling his shorts down and turning his attention to Red’s pelvis. As something wet touched the sensitive bone a much louder, startled groan slipped out of him, which Blue responded to with an interested hum. Red didn't bother to lift his head to look at the other monster. He simply lay limp as his double spread his femurs further and settled in.

As reminiscent as the position was of oral sex, it really wasn’t. Blue continued to experiment, using tongue. teeth, and the occasional digit. Every so often he would stop and listen as Red unwillingly reacted to a particular touch. In the end it was much too slow and inexperienced to arouse Red. He just laid there and let it all wash over him until Blue sat up with a huff.

“Where is it?” Blue asked, voice petulant. Red stared up at the other monster, the sound of actual speech catching him off guard. His mind raced, attempting to form some kind of response.

“w-what?”

“Where is your,” Blue paused, searching for a word, “you know, parts?”

Red couldn't help himself. He laughed. It started out as a chuckle and then built, moment by tense moment, until he was rattling with deep, aching laughter. Blue stared down at him, incredulous, until a movement from him stopped Red’s laughter dead. He couldn't even appreciate he fact that he had finally wiped that stupid smile off Blue’s skull. All he could focus on was the phone resting in Blue’s shaking phalanges.

“‘m…i’m sorry…” Red rushed to sooth the situation. “i didn’t mean-”

“Of course you didn't,” Blue’s soft tone was like a knife in his soul. He didn't know how to deal with Blue when he wasn't happy. He was always happy.

“Show me,” He continued, and after a moment Red realized he was supposed to create his cock. There hadn't been enough decent stimulation for a monster with his poor magical control to create one. He shifted, wiggling his arms uselessly. Blue’s frown grew deeper, but he set the phone aside and refocused on Red’s pelvis.

“Tell me, then,” Blue ordered. That wasn’t better to the trapped monster. He’d probably be happier putting on a show. To have to explain to Blue how to do it…. Shamefaced, Red complied.

“touch me along my pubis,” Blue did so. “like that, but harder,” Red gasped as Blue immediately repeated the motion, stroking firmly along the bone. As much as he wanted to get this over with, part of him fought the arousal.

“t-touch my coccyx and, ngh, sacrum,” Red suggested, knowing that those were areas that never failed to get him going. When Blue’s bare phalanx dragged down his sacrum, catching in each of the holes along the way, Red let loose a moan that made his double perk right back up. He did it again, on the other side, and then down the center with a soft clack clack clack. He went all the way down Red’s coccyx that time, and Red’s pelvis pressed up into the touch as it drew away. Blue giggled at that, but Red could only pant as pleasure started to finally started to muddle his thoughts.

A few more crude touches to his pubis had his cock forming. Red felt a blush across his cheek bones as Blue stopped to just stare at it. Stars, he hoped he didn't have to explain this, too. He didn't think he could manage it without bursting into flames out of sheer embarrassment.

Thankfully Blue seemed to know what to do at this point. He wrapped his phalanges around the member and stroked. His technique was clumsy and rough, often squeezing too hard and moving too fast, but Red didn't correct him. He would rather have the pain than that conversation. Besides, a reference to Blue’s evident inexperience might put Red on the edge of disaster once again.

Thus began the most awkward hand job of his life. He wondered, in those moments of being vaguely stimulated, if Blue had ever even touched himself, or if he had just found some random bit of porn on the undernet. Red would bet on the latter.

Eventually his moans seem to do something for Blue, and he started to shift and fidget between Red’s femurs. It was with a strange mixture of emotions that Red watched Blue exposed own fat little blue cock. He wasn't sure which of those emotions managed to play across his skull, but Blue gave him a sour glare before his sockets took on a more determined look.

He grabbed Red’s femurs and started to press them up towards Red, who realized he was in for some trouble if he didn't speak up sooner rather than later. If Blue entered him like this, it would be a touch more painful than the inexperienced monster’s previous stroking. As much as he didn't want to speak up, Red had his limits.

“wait,” he called, once again trying to move his arms to no avail. “you can't just go in like that. you need to,” he trailed off, flushing. “you need to prepare me” he muttered. Blue leaned forward as if he hadn't caught the words. As he did so the tip of his cock brushed Red’s entrance and the prone monster flinched. “stretch me… down there”

Blue’s eyelights shifted, looking down and let go of one femur. A phalanx pressed up against the opening, and Blue hesitated. As it slipped inside, a whole host of emotions played across Blue’s skull, settling on uncomfortable.

“Gross,” he muttered, but that didn’t stop him. “How do I? Oh!” He slipped the digit out and went back in with two this time. Red gasped at the intrusion, and his pelvis lifted off the itchy carpet of its own volition again. He felt his blush darken at the reaction. It didn’t get any better as Blue slipped the digits in and out, eventually entering fully and scissoring them open. Red moaned at that, his skull tipping back. Blue giggled again.

Taking the noise as a sign of success, the other monster didn’t do much more before the digits were removed and he lined up again. Red had a feeling that the stretching hadn’t been enough, based on his own girth, but he didn’t want to see the other skeleton’s reaction if he critiqued him yet again.

As Blue entered him, Red hissed, phalanges grasping leather in an attempt to steady himself against the pain. His double went slow, at least, but a sharp stinging sensation still shot through the sensitive magic as it was stretched. Blue groaned above him as he seated himself fully. There was a moment where neither of them moved, and silence weighed heavily over the proceedings. Red tried to catch his breath, figuratively, but it seemed to be impossible. Every tremor that ran through his bones made his magic clench slightly around the cock resting in his pelvic inlet.

He started to wonder if Blue needed further instruction, but the other monster began to move hesitantly. Red let out a started gasp as his magic was emptied, only to cry out as it was filled again. Blue moaned and leaned forward, his phalanges gripping the fleshy magic to hold Red’s pelvis steady as he slammed into him. Blue’ stupid star eyelights shifted to hearts as his confidence grew and pleasure began to overtake him.

Red’s bones quickly became raw and painful as he was rocked against the carpet with each trust. His coat didn't even help, as it was bunched awkwardly, the thick leather pressing against his spine. His tears hadn’t stopped. They slipped out of his sockets and down his skull to fall uselessly to the ground.

He had the urge to dust Blue right then and there, but his mind, exhausted from their ‘foreplay’ and occupied by the main event couldn’t piece together how to do so and stay alive. He could never explain to Boss why he’d done it. That was, if Stretch didn’t kill him first. As nauseating and demeaning as this was, it wasn’t worth his life to stop it. It was just sex. It’s just sex. Just sex. He kept the thought on repeat as Blue moaned and gasped above him.

“Oh Red, this feels amazing!” Blue cried as his pelvis sped up, their magic meeting in a dull slapping noise with each thrust. He pulled Red’s pelvis up higher, altering the angle. Suddenly he was hitting a spot that made Red forget his thoughts. All he could manage was to moan and wriggle. He found himself trying to thrust back into Blue, a plea for more on the tip of his tongue. Red was no stranger to hating himself, but this was something new. Something inside of him broke, and he sobbed.

“Mgh, Red, I’m going to-” Blue panted with the exertion of raping him, and, a few sharp thrusts later, Red felt hot liquid gush against his magic, obscene and unwelcome. Blue stopped, letting Red’s pelvis drop and his own torso fall forward so that he was hunched over Red, his arms to either side of the prone monster’s rib cage. Blue’s softened cock slid out of him, but his own magic persisted. Red whined as he felt the member leave him, his pelvis twitching, looking for stimulation. Blue pretended not to notice.

He only needed a minute to recover, and then he was up and off of Red. He stood and pulled up his pants, fastening them and checking himself over for fluids. Finding none, he turned his attention back to Red.

“Well, get up. Time to send you home,” Red didn’t know what he was expecting, but for this monster, who was normally hospitable to a fault, to throw him out so suddenly shocked him all over again. Red sat up, painstakingly pulling his arms, his phalanges numb from the tight fabric, out of his ruined shirt.

After rubbing at his carpels for a minute he reached down and used the material to wipe himself off as best he could and pulled his shorts up, It wasn’t enough, and Blue’s release and his own arousal made the fabric slimy against his conjured flesh. He looked up at the other monster, still shocked that he was being sent home dirty and unfulfilled. Blue went about adjusting his bandanna. He offered nothing, and Red wasn’t about to ask him for any favors.

He stood with a hiss, his bones sore and his joints aching after so long in the position. Pulling his coat on, he zipped it up. He would have to teleport past Boss. There’s no way his brother wouldn’t comment on his appearance. Fuck, he’d probably be able to smell this mess on him. Red wanted a shower like he wanted nothing else in this world, even though the carpet burn would hurt under the water. Tears continued to trickle down his skull as he limped to the bedroom door. There was no stopping them.

Red heard a tsk behind him and paused, phalanges reaching for the knob. Had he done something wrong? Looking back he found Blue peering at a small splotch of red and blue on the carpet, right where Red’s pelvis had been. Blue glanced at him and Red saw judgment in his sockets, as if the other monster blamed him for the mess. It was too much, and he fled.  
\--------  
Phalanges stripped of their normal covering, for the sake of the game, brushed against the back of his t-shirt. They were seated on the couch, a rousing game of charades in progress. Blue had grabbed Red’s arm at the start of the game, proclaiming that ‘besties’ should obviously be on a team together. If he had noticed the way Red tensed at the contact, he hadn't given any indication.

That tenseness hasn't faded one bit. Blue continued to touch and hold Red, often under the guise of celebrating a successful round. Each time the other team was guessing, however, Blue would let his phalanges wander further, covertly. Red wriggled uncomfortably as, this time, they landed on his lumbar vertebrae. Blue giggled, and a thumb moved over one of his vertebra in a caress.

“that’s enough! stop touching me!” He leapt off the couch and turned to the other monster, roaring.

Before he knew it, the room was a cacophony of insults, threats, and accusations. In the center of it, his brother looming large above him, Red felt his anxiety swell. Being around this group never let him feel at ease, but right now he was set to burst. Before he knew it he was sobbing, fully aware that when he did so it was gross sobbing, his already broken skull warped and ugly.

In stark contrast Blue huddled behind his brother, alligator tears falling above a pout so perfect that even Red almost found him sympathetic. There was really only one way this could go.  
\-----------  
“I don't want you around him, bro.” Stretch was glaring at Red with such intensity that the smaller skeleton felt sweat start to bead on his skull. The suggestion that this not happen was all too welcome to Red, not that he dared to say so.

“Don't be like that, Papy!” Blue scolded his brother, his features full of mock anger. “I know full well that I can be a little much sometimes. It's unfortunate that things got out of control, but Red didn’t mean any harm, right?” Those blue eyes turned towards him, and Red felt the sweat increase. A clawed hand tightened on his shoulder, making him shiver. If he had told Boss then maybe...there was no maybe. Boss would kill Red if he ever found out.

“r-right,” he murmured and tilted his skull down. Tears threatened, but his position was weak enough. To cry now would be to doom himself to more questions, more anger, and possibly Blue making good on his threat. Red was somewhat surprised he hadn't yet, but there was a victorious look in those blue eyelights. Blue knew exactly what this whole fiasco had done.

“Come on, Red!” Blue chirped out and extended his gloved phalanges. “Let's go to my room, away from these grumps, and work things out ourselves.”

“Are you sure-” Stretch’s right socket flickered with orange magic.

“Of course! Honestly, you are such a worry wart!” Blue dragged Red up the stairs as though everything was just fine. The tall skeleton leveled one last magic fueled glare at Red before turning to Edge. Said monster flashed Red a tight, satisfied smirk.

“muffet’s?” Stretch asked, and the last thing Red saw as he was pulled into Blue’s room was their brothers turning to leave. The bedroom door shut with a click. Click.


	2. Resentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss’s grin faltered at his expression. “WHAT? YOU CANT BE SERIOUS! THIS IS ONE OF YOUR PRANKS, RIGHT?!” Red just shook his head, hoping that would be enough. If he tried to speak, he was sure to cry. 
> 
> “YOU AREN’T KIDDING?” Boss asked, confusion slowing the words. His skull mirrored the emotion. “BLUE? THAT WIMP RAPED YOU? AND YOU LET HIM?” The confusion shifted seamlessly to anger as he spoke, and Red flinched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disbelief 2

“b-boss…,”Red fought off a wave of fear as he approached his brother while he was cooking. “i need to talk to you about something.”

Boss turned from the stove and gave Sans a calculating look before nodding and sitting down at the table. Red reached for a chair, but decided he was too restless to actually sit. Instead he stayed standing in front of his brother, fidgeting.

“the thing is, well, you remember the, uh, charades incid-”

“OF COURSE I REMEMBER THAT SHIT SHOW. WHAT OF IT?” Boss crossed his arms, not making this any easier. The urge to teleport away tugged at Red, but he ignored it.

“the thing is,” Boss’s expression grew irritated as he tried to find the words, “i freaked out because blue was touching me because he raped me.” Red rushed through the mess of a sentence, the words falling out of him. There was a moment of silence where Red stared at the table. A sharp bark of laughter had his skull snapping up and tears gathering.

Boss’s grin faltered at his expression. “WHAT? YOU CANT BE SERIOUS! THIS IS ONE OF YOUR PRANKS, RIGHT?!” Red just shook his head, hoping that would be enough. If he tried to speak, he was sure to cry.

“YOU AREN’T KIDDING?” Boss asked, confusion slowing the words. His skull mirrored the emotion. “BLUE? THAT WIMP RAPED YOU? AND YOU LET HIM?” The confusion shifted seamlessly to anger as he spoke, and Red flinched.

“i-i-i didn't really have a choice.” Red hoped his brother wouldn't pry further, but he should have known better.

“HOW, EXACTLY, WAS THAT THE CASE? YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE. YOU SHOULD HAVE DUSTED THE FUCKER-”

“and then what? stretch would dust me. how was that a reasonable option?” Red let anger overtake him, shame and sadness slipping to the back of the maelstrom that was his soul. That actually seemed to make Boss think. He frowned at Red while he considered the outcomes.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER? AFTER THE INCIDENT YOU WENT BACK THERE WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING! DID HE-”

“yes, he did.” Red didn't really want it said again. It wasn't like he could forget after four more times. Boss looked at him expectantly, and Red realized his mistake.

“i was, you know, um, ashamed…” Red started to sweat as Boss raised a brow bone. His brother seemed somewhat understanding. Maybe…

“h-he blackmailed me,” he stared down at the table again, shame dragging at his bones. There was silence, but his time his brother didn't break it with a laugh. He didn't speak. Nothing. After the it stretched on far too long for his liking, he dared lift his eyelights. Boss looked thoughtful. Seeing Sans had looked up his frown deepened.

“WITH WHAT? WHAT SECRETS COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE? YOU DON’T DO ANYTHING.” Red’s soul clenched. Was he really about to do this? Boss knew about the resets. Surely this couldn't make things any worse.

“that i, ah, i help the human wh-”

“YOU WHAT!” Boss screamed, jumping to his feet. The chair clattered to the ground behind him, and Red stumbled backwards. Magic flared in Boss’s sockets as he slowly stalked around the table.

“YOU KNOW THAT CAPTURING THAT HUMAN IS THE KEY TO EVERYTHING I HAVE WORKED FOR. MY OWN BROTHER, STARS, I NEVER EXPECTED THIS,” Boss’s magic sputtered, and he leaned on the table with one arm, the other raised so he could cover his sockets with his phalanges. Red’s soul threatened to break as he watched the proud monster droop. What had he done? He had betrayed his brother, that's what.

“boss, i-”

“YOU HAVE TO KEEP DOING IT.” Red felt like he was free falling in the void. Not just the rug, but his whole reality had just been snatched out from under him. Everything he thought he knew about the world was crumbling to dust, and he was powerless to stop it.

“you- what do you want me to do?” Red was numb. Boss was disappointed in him all the time, but for him to demand this…

“KEEP IT UP, UNTIL I GET WHAT I NEED FROM THE OTHER TIMELINES,” Boss said, voice clipped and tense.

“you want me to keep letting myself be raped! are you serious?” Red’s soul seized at the idea.

“IT’S JUST SEX, RIGHT?” Boss sneered at him. Red shook his skull, unable to express himself in the face of such a calculating look. He had tried to think just that. If it had worked, they wouldn’t even be going through this.

“BESIDES, IF YOU LET HIM, IS IT REALLY RAPE?”

“i-but i don't want-,” Red deflated. His brother was staring at him like he was a piece on a starsdamn checker board. He had betrayed his brother. If this was his punishment, he could live with it. That might actually get him through it.   
————-  
When Blue showed up at their house for a “surprise sleepover” Boss didn't flinch. He played the perfect host. He set them up in front of the TV and then claimed an early start the next morning and went to bed. He left them alone. He facilitated it. Red didn't think his soul could break anymore, but he was wrong.

“Well, now that we have some time to ourselves,” Blue had already situated himself close enough that their sides were touching. He pressed into Red, pushing him down until they were laying on the couch with Blue poised above him. Red didn't resist, looking away towards the TV so he didn't have to look into the other’s eye lights. He knew the expression well enough, hungry, teasing, lustful. Sans had always hated Metatton, but watching him make two monsters fight to the death was better than that look.

Blue licked his cervical vertebrae, making him shiver in revulsion. The weight of the other monster on top of him was familiar, in the same way his nightmares were familiar. Just because he knew them didn't mean he knew how to deal with them. Like his dreams, Blue left him with the kind of gnawing anxiety that kept him up at night. He sniffled as he realized that, as with his dreams, his brother wouldn't help.

He had no one to turn to now. Stretch would never ever believe this. Fuck, even if he caught them in the act, Red would probably be the one accused. Sans and Papyrus…stars he didn't want to involve them. Papyrus was Blue’s best friend and Sans didn't really care unless it affected Papyrus. Red was just the occasional smoking buddy. He wouldn't do anything that would upset his brother for Red. He was alone.

His shirt was tugged up, and he absently raised his arms. They dropped weightlessly to the couch with a clack as the fabric was removed. He was given a respite, rather than the normal fondling of his rib cage. When he glanced up it was to an intense look.

“You’re no fun to play with if you just lay there,” Blue frowned at him. “I think it’s time you participated more.” Red blanched at the suggestion. He barely had it in him to lay here and take it. Actually taking part, no thank you. Of course, it wasn't a suggestion.

“It would be so easy,” Blue whispered, “to just call up to him.” His smile was back, like he was sharing some funny bit of gossip. Red was tempted to ‘gossip’ back that Boss already knew. That would, however, ruin whatever Boss wanted out of all this.

“alright…,” Red agreed before he could over think it. “what do you want me to do?”

Blue pouted down at him. “What do you want to do?”

Red had to resist the urge to laugh. Blue was asking what he wanted? Was he serious? A dozen different options ran through his mind, all ending in Blue’s eventual dusting. Not quickly, though. He wanted to savor Blue’s death. Shaking his skull to dislodge the fantasies before he lost control, Red settled for the safest answer.

“I don't know…,” he flushed, embarrassed at the pathetic sound of his own voice. Blue gave him a pleased smile, sporting his own light blue blush.

“Alright, well then I have something I want to try. It will help you keep quiet, too.” His blush darkened, and he shifted eagerly against Red. So he hadn't really wanted input. Wasn't that just a slap to the skull.

Blue pulled back and stood up next to the couch. Someone screamed on the TV. Red pushed himself up so that he was on his side, awaiting instructions. The comment about keeping quiet had to mean oral sex, right? If that were the case, their positions should be switched. Red went to slide off the couch when phalanges pressed against his scapula, forcing back into his spine. Once he was laying fully Blue rushed to remove his pants and clambered back into onto Red, but this time on his rib cage. Oh. A sense of resignation washed over him. Servicing Blue was actually fairly welcome in comparison to being on the receiving end of the other monster’s stumbling fall into sexuality.

Without further preamble, Blue’s pelvis was positioned above his skull. If there was one serious flaw to Blue’s sexual technique, it was impatience. From the foreplay to the sex itself he was far too quick about everything. He was also, though Red wasn’t sure if that would carry over to a real partner, incredibly selfish. He supposed it was fewer degrading moments, not having cum from the rape he had been through so far. Still, some sick pleasure driven part of him felt that if he was going to have sex forced on him, he might as well get an orgasm out of it. Nauseating as it might be. He’d probably never know. Blue didn't exactly take criticism well.

Red summoned his tongue and got to work. Maybe Blue would learn something. Now that this situation was poised to go on indefinitely he had a keen interest in Blue sucking less at it. As soon as that thought formed he regretted it. What was wrong with him that Boss pimping him out suddenly made this okay? It wasn't okay and it never would be. Shaking, his calm shattered, Red licked along Blue’s pubis, pausing to run his tongue around each hole of the ischium. Blue moaned, loudly, and Red stopped, listening intently for the sounds of his brother. Boss may know about this, but him seeing it… Red might just dust on the spot.

“Oops,” Blue giggled lightly, as if it was nothing. Red frowned, glad the other couldn't see it. He peered up, the perspective throwing him off, as Blue lifted his bandanna to his mouth and bit down. Red would have to be satisfied with that weak assurance. He wrapped his tongue through one of the holes, making it slim and long for the task. There was a muffled gasp above him and Blue rocked his pelvis lightly as Red did the closest thing a skeleton could do to suckling. Unwinding the magical appendage he did it to the other side and then wrapped it around the pubic symphysis. Phalanges hit the top of his skull and Blue’s femurs tightened at that. He must have liked it.

After spending a few moments tracing patterns along the inside of Blue’s pelvis, to the frustration of said monster, Red wrapped his tongue around his coccyx and squeezed. A keening noise, thankfully still muffled, sounded and Blue tensed as his magic came into being.

Panic reawakened in Red. The damn near neon blue flesh above him was so squishy and full. He hadn't had such an up close and personal experience with his double’s magic yet, and despite his abhorrence of greasy food, Blue was still on the chubby side. His magic tapered off down his femurs far enough that the flesh tightened around Red’s skull. He felt claustrophobic, trapped as he was below the other. The thought that Blue would soon be controlling his breathing didn’t help. To make matters worse his soul began to pound and he felt himself start to hyperventilate.

His digits were pushing on the squishy blue flesh before he even realized what he was doing. Blue had to feel it. Red’s phalanges slipped and scraped the other as he lowered himself, but his attempts did nothing to stop the decent. He found his skull pressed into the soft, slightly moist magic and made a noise of distress, which was muffled of course. The vibrations seemed to only make the position that much better for Blue and he rocked against Red with a small moan.

Red couldn't even summon his tongue, let alone do what Blue wanted of him. Being immersed in Blue’s magic before he was ready had sent his panic into overdrive. His world consisted of hot, blue, and wet. All of which were too much for him. He might as well have been drowning, for all the actual source of his distress mattered at this point. He continued to desperately push at Blue, doing everything he could to beg of a chance to catch his breath. A chance to gather himself. If he could just have that, a moment would be enough, he could do what was being ‘asked’ of him. He knew he could. If he could just-

Instead the flesh was ground down into him even further. Red could swear his skull creaked under the pressure. Desperate, he pulled his arm to the side and brought them up with a slap on the flesh over Blue’s right femur. The sound stopped Blues moans and there was a moment of silence as he lifted his pelvis and looked down at Red, who did his best to calm down. It wasn't as easy as he thought it would be, now that he would have to answer for that. What would Blue do? Red clung to the couch and waited. The crowd on the TV was cheering.

“Mweh,” Blue grinned down at him, bandanna dropped and eyelights transforming into hearts. “Keep doing that!” Red’s mind, primed to take action, managed to franticly summon a tongue and open his jaw as the soft blue mass descended again. Blue’s magic landed on said tongue with a sickening squelch. It tasted sweet and slightly fruity, but like fruit just past overripe. The combination of sickly sweetness and that hint of rot sent his soul into contractions as he fought his body’s natural reaction.

Instead he forced his tongue to extend and enter Blue, who gasped and moaned at the intrusion. He had his bandanna in his teeth again, or maybe that was Blue’s thighs muffling the sound. He couldn't think too much about it. Boss wasn't going to come interfere, anyways. His soul ached at the thought, but he pushed it away. Red put his energy into thrusting his tongue in and out, stopping occasionally to run it along Blue’s clit. Femurs tightened around his skull when he did so and Blue arched over him, keening into the fabric. Stars, let it be over soon.

“Do-don’t forget,” Blue managed, words warped by his need to keep his jaw shut. Tentatively, Red slapped the flesh, pulled taunt by Blue’s arched spine. His skull felt hot, either from the prolonged smothering, or from the fact that there was no way Boss couldn’t hear that. Of course, he probably thought that Red was the one getting spanked. He had to ponder if that was worse or not. Blue loved it, moaning and wriggling his pelvis in a way that made Red’s job that much harder. The smaller monster, of course, was just reacting however he wanted, often getting in the way of Red doing a halfway decent job.

Blue’s juices coated Red’s skull, making him feel slimy. His tongue had long since gotten used to the taste of of the other monster, and was, for all intents and purposes, numb. In a bid to move things along, and since the sting of a smack seemed to appeal, Red nipped at the swollen lips. Blue cried out in shock and pleasure. His phalanges griped the top of Red’s skull and held him in place, like he was going anywhere, while Blue rocked against him. He stuck his tongue out and let Blue thrust against it for a while. When he slowed Red took a gamble and grabbed the flesh that would have been his hips.

Blue made a noise of confusion which jumped in pitch as Red thrust his tongue all the way inside. It only took a moment of wriggling to find the spot that made Blue just about scream. With his pelvis held still Red was able to attack the spot repeatedly in a desperate attempt to make the other orgasm and end his torment. Blue clutched at him, curled forward and rocking as best he could, chasing that end. Fuck he was loud. Well, damage done. He wrapped one arm around Blue’s hips, the other drawing back to spank him again right as he nipped the monster’s clit.

“AH! R-RED!” Blue cried out and tightened his femurs, a familiar rigidity taking over him as liquid began to gush out of his magic. Red shut his jaw and turned his skull slightly, but it wasn’t enough. The syrupy magic slipped in between his teeth and, worst of all, splashed up into his nose hole and sockets. Shudders ran down his spine at the feeling of something sticky, musky, and quickly cooling resting on the inside of his skull. Several drops slid down, coming to rest in a puddle at the very back. As it did so he whimpered. How many ways could Blue invade him?

He wasn’t released and was forced to wait as Blue gathered himself enough to move. The smaller monster let his pelvis drop down in exhaustion after his orgasm, shoving the soft mound onto Red again. The drowning sensation hit him like a truck. Red struggled slightly, prompting a giggle. Normally he would take deep breathes to calm down and focus himself, but that wasn’t an option. Blue’s scent overwhelmed him and the urge to vomit returned. He couldn’t turn away or even say something to warn the other monster. Thankfully, Blue got up on his own. Red gasped like the air he had been denied was much needed. Blue gave him a look of confusion before shrugging and trotting off to the bathroom, his flesh disappearing on the way. Metatton declared his undying hatred for humans in yet another propaganda video.

Red just laid there. The slick on his skull began to dry, pinching at the bone uncomfortably, but still he didn’t move. His eyelights stared at the upstairs banister. It was just wishful thinking, wasn’t it? Well, maybe it wasn’t so wishful as depressing. He hadn’t interfered, after all. It was just…Red could swear that those scratch marks hadn’t been there before. 


	3. Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “HOW BLIND COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE? BLUE IS THE ONE NOT TO BE TRUSTED!” Edge snarled, standing and towering over the kneeling skeleton and his demon of a brother. Stretch’s expression morphed to one of fury, orange magic flaring to life in his socket. Blue just looked scared, and even whimpered slightly as he clung to his brother’s hoodie. Edge’s bones shook. How dare he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disbelief Epilogue (Back when I thought this wild ride was going to end, haha!)

“i can’t support this!” Edge turned to stare at Stretch where he sat next to him on the couch. The crushing weight of rage and fear that had overtaken his soul eased as he saw an ally in the normally apathetic skeleton. Turning to glare at the two smaller skeletons in front of him, Edge raised his voice.

“AGREED! IT’S PREPOSTEROUS!” Edge snarled, pinning his glare on Blue. The smiling monster didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he didn’t show it. Rather, his expression morphed into one of surprise, and then that pout, which Edge had learned to hate. In a soul beat Stretch was up and off the couch to comfort his brother. Edge sneered at the display as Red was easily pushed aside, his phalanges slipping from Blue’s, for the brothers to have their ‘moment’.

“oh bro, i’m sorry,” Stretch knelt down In front of Blue and cooed. Edge fought the urge to dust them both right then and there. “it’s just, i know that you two have been getting along a lot better, and that’s great, but i still don’t really trust him.” Edge bristled, rethinking his strategy. He wasn’t about to fight this by making Red the problem. No chance in hell. His soul ached at the very thought.

“EXCUSE YOU?” he asked, instead. He wanted to see Red’s reaction to him stepping in, but was still unable to look at his brother without feeling like his soul was going to break into pieces. Stretch turned towards him with a look of confusion.

“what?” Stretch asked, “you don’t remember the chara-”

“YES, I REMEMBER THE FUCKING CHARADES INCIDENT,” Edge just about screamed. He couldn’t forget. Ever since Red had told him what was going on, he couldn’t forget that day. All the signs he missed, picked over by his mind for the past three months. His first failure.

“HOW BLIND COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE? BLUE IS THE ONE NOT TO BE TRUSTED!” Edge snarled, standing and towering over the kneeling skeleton and his demon of a brother. Stretch’s expression morphed to one of fury, orange magic flaring to life in his socket. Blue just looked scared, and even whimpered slightly as he clung to his brother’s hoodie. Edge’s bones shook. How dare he?

“what, exactly, does that mean?” Stretch growled back as he stood. The pressure his magic exerted was immense, but Papyrus was the better fighter. He knew it. He primed his bone constructs, a grin forming of it’s own volition. Just what he needed, an outlet for all this anger.

“STOP!” Blue screamed, jerking both of the Papyruses out of their stare down. He had taken their distraction as an opportunity to sidle up to Red, taking his phalanges again. Edge quickly looked away as he caught sight of Red’s eyelights. Did they look dim? He couldn’t bring himself to check.

“PAPY, I UNDERSTAND, BUT THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO. RED AND I, WELL, WE’VE FALLEN IN LOVE SINCE THEN,” Edge blanched and looked up, shock overriding his thoughts. Blue was standing in his ‘resolute’ stance as the little freak called it, legs spread and braced, hands, well, hand that wasn’t touching Edge’s fucking brother, on his iliac crest.

Red…Red just stood there. He didn’t pull away. He didn’t disagree. He didn’t even agree, or show any level of affection for the monster next to him. He, also, wasn’t paying the least bit of attention to Edge. Ignoring the pain that seeing his brother caused, Edge took a step forward, intending to separate them, by force if necessary.

“EDGE, I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’VE DONE TO UPSET YOU, BUT I’M SORRY. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IT IS SO THAT I CAN TRY TO BE BETTER,” Blue pleaded with him. Edge couldn’t help the flood of thoughts that ran through his mind. You raped my brother. You manipulated everyone around you. You threatened to use me again him. I fucking let you. His anger dropped off, choked by guilt.

“I WANT US TO BE LIKE FAMILY!” That was fucking it. A bone was in his hand and hitting one held by Stretch before Edge knew what he was doing. The lazy skeleton summoned three more and sent them sailing for Edge’s skull. His own flew down from above and deflected them. He summoned a wave behind him and readied them to assault the other in a complex pattern of his own creation. The lazy fuck would never be able to keep up.

All misses. Edge could hardly believe it, even though he’d just witnessed it. Who would have thought that the pack-a-day couch potato would be this good at combat? Well, no matter. He had other tricks up his sleeve. Edge glanced over Stretch’s scapula to see Blue clinging to his brother. He was holding their skulls together while he whispered something. Red flinched and turned away. Edge’s rage swelled again as he watched Blue fucking force Red to face him for a kiss. All he could see was they way Red took the gesture blankly.

Then Stretch was there, another strike raised to hit Edge. Not having any other options, Edge blocked with his left radius and ulna, bracing himself for the damage. If he just- One? edge grinned as his HP dropped by one measly point. The world dropped away as his vision narrowed to his opponent. All he could hear was a kind of high pitched ringing noise as his magic surged. They traded a few more blows before stepping back to glare each other down.

“boss,” phalanges grabbed his radius and ulna holding the bone, “it’s fine.” Edge almost lashed out before his mind caught up. Red’s voice was so small. Had he always been this quiet? Maybe it was just that the noise. Papyrus had to calm down. He couldn’t talk to his brother like this. Fuck, he couldn’t talk to his brother. Panic stepped in to take anger’s place, but the whining noise didn’t fade.

“PAPY!” Blue cried, and Edge turned to see that he had turned on the water works. “BE CAREFUL! YOU MIGHT HIT RED!” Stretch glowered at Edge, but straightened out of his fighting stance. Finally, that fucking noise died down. Edge stood tense and still, phalanges creaking around his weapon. He didn’t want to stand down but his only chance to fix this might be to talk to Red. He looked down in time to see his brother’s phalanges fall away from his arm. Shit.

Red walked back to Blue, but it was wrong. Everything about this was wrong. His lazy shuffle was gone. He stood straight, rather than slumping. His phalanges were hanging free of his pockets, where Blue could grab them as he pleased. Papyrus shook with the effort of restraining himself.

“RED- SANS, MAY I SPEAK TO YOU? PRIVATELY,” Papyrus bit down on every word with a clack of his teeth. Did Red flinch with each one, or had he always been shaking? Edge fought off another wave of guilt. His patience for this whole thing was wearing thin.

“I DON’T THINK THAT’S SUCH A GOOD IDEA,” Blue mused, “YOU’VE BEEN SO…VIOLENT.” He turned worried sockets to Red, who didn’t look back up at him. He didn’t look at Edge, either. His sockets stayed firmly on the ground.

“HE’S MY BROTHER, FOR FUCK’S SAKE,” Edge sneered. As if he would hurt Red. “I WOULD LIKE THE CHANCE TO HAVE ONE LAST TALK WITH HIM BEFORE HE LEAVES ME TO GO WITH YOU TWATS.” Stretch stepped towards him, and Edge lifted his bone slightly. The other Papyrus glowered at him, but didn't continue. Blue threw his arms around Red, pulling him in tight. Edge searched desperately for any sign that Red was resisting.

“it’ll be fine,” Red said, but he didn’t actually pull away. After a moment of contemplation Blue released him, frowning. He gave Edge a glance, the wide, innocent sockets hiding a sharp look. Edge met it with his own.

The taller skeleton stalked forward and gently took hold of his brother’s scapula. Red jerked slightly, but didn't actually pull out of the touch. He let himself be led over to the door and out of the house. The door shut behind them, and Edge felt some of his tension ease now that he was away from the other two brothers.

He walked down the stairs until he was standing on ground level. Red stayed on the porch, his sockets still turned down. Edge turned to face him and found their skulls almost equal like this. If Sans looked up, they’d be socket to socket. Edge fought the urge to walk back up the steps. Instead he stood uncomfortably, searching for what to say.

“SANS, PLEASE, I KNOW, I KNOW THAT YOU DON’T WANT TO DO THIS.” Red’s jaw turned down in a grimace, his whole body tense.

“DON’T GO WITH THEM. TELL BLUE TO GO FUCK HIMSELF. I’LL TAKE CARE OF YOU. HE-HE WON’T BE ABLE TO TOUCH YOU.” Red finally, finally looked Edge in the sockets. Papyrus expected anger. He had braced himself for anger. He had primed himself for Red to yell and shout and hate him for what he did. The last thing he had prepared for was nothing. Red’s eyelights were there, they just weren’t expressing anything. The taller skeleton stepped backwards before falling to his patellae in the snow. The cold cut through his pants, the pants that Red had made for him before…

“I- I KNOW I FUCKED UP, THAT DAY. I WAS SO ANGRY, BUT YOU HAVE TO KNOW MY WORDS, THEY’VE HAUNTED ME-” Red laughed, the sound dying off with a crack, and stared down at Edge with a blank expression that scared him.

“I’M SORRY…” There wasn't any way to fix what he had done. Letting his ambition, no, using his ambition as an excuse to punish his brother. Letting his pride keep him silent these long months. Expecting Red to break free on his own so he wouldn't have to step in. Turning away so he didn't have to see. All he could do was-

The door opened with a creek, light and warmth spilling out over the porch. Edge’s gaze was drawn to the line it drew in the snow, inches in front of his kneeling form.

“RED!” Blue cried out, voice excited and happy. “ARE YOU READY TO GET PACKED? STRETCH AND I-,” the door closed with a gentle thud, and the light disappeared.


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manipulative little bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy 1

“Mmmm, yes!” Blue cried out. Stars those noises were driving him crazy. He moaned, low and deep, as another sharp cry of pleasure cut through the darkness. He couldn't see the other skeleton’s skull, but his mind helpfully provided the visuals. That round skull, with sweat dripping down it from the vigorous lovemaking, eyelights adorable cyan hearts, and mandible hanging open. Maybe he even had his tongue manifested and hanging out as he panted in pleasure. Fuck, he could tell that the end was near. Gripping his cock more firmly, he began to stroke in time to the increasingly frenzied moans. Arching up off his mattress, Stretch came along with his brother.

Silence fell over the house, and Stretch took a moment to catch his breath. As his magic faded, he found himself feeling as empty as his bed. Fuck, this wasn't fair. He turned onto his side with a huff and let his tears soak into the pillow.   
—————  
Red didn't come down for breakfast. Stretch clenched his phalanges in his pockets as he saw Blue rushing around the kitchen, preparing tacos. That ungrateful little fuck. He didn't even have the decency to come down, yet again. Not only was the nasty little skeleton using Papyrus’s precious brother for sex, but he kept making Blue fucking wait on him. Of course, Blue was sweet and kind enough to bring Red breakfast in bed. That wasn’t the point. He really shouldn't have to. Blue had his own schedule to keep, and Red didn't do anything but lay about the house anyways. The only time he went out was when Blue graciously let him tag along while he working on his puzzles. Stretch could hazard a guess as to why he would be willing to put in the effort when they were going to spend the day in such an isolated area. It made his marrow boil.

“GOOD MORNING, PAPY!” Blue called out, sporting a big smile. He had caught sight of Stretch while he was lost in his thoughts. Papyrus smiled back.

“morning, bro,” he said, wandering over to peer at the meat in the pan. He tried to keep his voice neutral, “no red?”

“NO. HE’S TIRED, SO I THOUGHT I’D TAKE BREAKFAST TO HIM,” Blue responded, and Stretch was proud of his ability to keep his composure at the slight dip of sadness he heard in Blue’s voice.

“you’re too good to him,” Stretch struggled to keep his voice light. Blue flushed at the words, turning quickly away to get the taco shells.

“HE’S HAD A HARD LIFE,” Blue said, sadly, “IF I CAN MAKE IT THAT LITTLE BIT BETTER, I WANT TO.” Stretch nodded along, remembering their last explosive encounter with Edge. He hadn't tried to visit, thank the stars, and none of them had any desire to see his rotten mug. It didn't excuse Red’s attitude towards Blue, as far as he was concerned, but Stretch didn't push the subject. Instead, he set his phalanges on his brother’s scapula.

“you need to get to training.” Stretch gestured at the tacos, “i’ll take it to him.”

Blue looked up at him with wide, shining eyelights. “WOULD YOU? THAT WOULD BE A HUGE HELP.” Blue turned and hugged him. “THANK YOU!” Unbidden, the sounds his brother made during sex flashed through his mind, and Stretch flushed. He disentangled himself before he got too lost in the memories.

“of course,” he busied himself with grabbing a plate. “go get ready. you don't want to be late.” Sans nodded and ran upstairs.

“BYE, RED! I LOVE YOU!” rang out while he was assembling the tacos, and he cracked one of the shells. Sneering, Stretch let the pieces fall the to the plate. So what? Red didn't even deserve this much. Sans dashed by with only a hasty goodbye for Papyrus, which had him turning to follow his brother’s progression out the door. No matter how long it had been since Blue had last given him a goodbye hug, he still somehow expected it. As the door shut, Stretch reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. It was one of those days. He stepped outside for a quick, well no, leisurely smoke, before meandering inside and grabbing the cold plate off the counter.

When Stretch reached his brother's room, he didn't knock, pushing his way inside without even a greeting. The form on the bed didn't turn to look at him, either. Red was laying under the covers, but they only up to his lumbar spine. His ribcage was bare and exposed, and Stretch grimaced at the cracks there. He had never checked the other monster, well aware that Red would just tattle to Blue and start a big fight. Still, he had to guess that Red had a fair bit of LOVE, to have survived so many fights. Maybe that's why he didn’t care.

No matter what Blue did, no matter how kind he was to the broken skeleton, Red never seemed to care. He would say thank you, but in this bland tone. There was never any feeling to it. Blue was the kind of monster that always wanted to help, and that made him the coolest monster of them all, in Stretch’s book. It burned Stretch that Red took advantage of his brother’s kind nature to live a cushy life in their world. Stretch wondered some days if Red even cared about Blue at all.

“breakfast,” he called in his own carefully neutral tone. Red twitched, raising his skull to look at Stretch. Had he really been asleep, so soon after saying goodbye to his…lover? Stretch’s frown grew. The least he could do was help Blue around the house if he wasn't going to get a job. His brother had said that he didn't think it was a good idea for Red to get one, but Stretch was convinced that Red had put him up to saying that so he could be lazy. Clever little shit. Of course Stretch couldn't argue if it was presented as Blue’s idea.

He stepped further into the room, not bothering to avert his gaze. If Red had the gall to flaunt his relationship with Blue, then Stretch would treat him appropriately. The smaller skeleton sat up slowly, his movements stiff. Stretch frowned at the display, another thorn in his soul reminding him of last night. Blank red eyelights rested on him, and he bristled at the bored expression. He should really be used to it by now, but that look always managed to rub him the wrong way. Silently, he held out the plate.

Red pushed himself the rest of the way to seated, apparently as unconcerned about his nudity as Stretch was. The edge of the sheet sat across his pelvis about midway, exposing his iliac crests and a splash of blue staining the bone there. The taller skeleton just about threw the plate into the his lap, desperate to block the sight. Red just stared at the food, only reacting when he noticed a piece of meat had fallen onto the bed. He whimpered and picked it up, placing it back on the plate. Then it was back to nothing.

Stretch’s rage only grew. Clearly, he was beneath the shorter skeleton’s notice. How dare he bring the ungrateful little shit breakfast? Red didn't even thank him! With a huff of disgust, Papyrus stormed out of the room to go heat up his own food.   
—————  
Game night used to be Stretch’s favorite. A night dedicated to spending time with his brother, what could be better? Now, though, despite Stretch gently suggesting that it would be nice for it to stay a brotherly thing, Red had intruded. Blue held up the Yahtzee box with an air of importance that the game really didn't warrant.

“TO THE MONSTER WHO TAKES SECOND, TO MY INEVITABLE FIRST PLACE, GOES A PRIZE.” He declared.

“oh,” Stretch asked, “and what prize is that?”

“HM, HOW ABOUT A KISS!” Blue exclaimed after a moment of thought. “THAT’S SURE TO MOTIVATE MY DARLING RED.” He turned to said monster with a wide smile. Red gave the barest of nods before tilting his skull back down towards the table.

Stretch’s soul raced. This was it, his opportunity to get a kiss from his brother, and he would be able to play it off as just part of game night silliness. He had to win.   
——  
“WOW, RED, FOUR SIXES!” Blue called out, excited. Stretch glared at Red. How could that be possible? Red didn’t respond, silently writing the score down.

Stretch was about ready to scream. Not only did Red have the devil’s own luck, but he greeted each amazing roll with such a fucking reserved air. It was like he didn't even care about the prize, which, of course he didn't. He got to kiss Blue all the time. The realization only made Papyrus feel so much worse.

He was even beating Blue, who still stalwartly met Red’s successes with enthusiasm, but slowly grew sad at each roll where he didn't do as well. It was hard to watch, and Stretch became frustrated that Red just seemed not to care about his boyfriend’s deflating mood. Didn't he know that he should let Blue win? Papyrus would have, and routinely had.

In the end, Red won tidily and Blue cheered himself up with the prospect of affection from the other skeleton. Stretch, the distinct loser, watched as Blue gave the prize a whole ceremony, marveling at just how cute his brother was. Red, of course, was not impressed. Not for the first time, Stretch wondered what his brother saw in the dour monster. He discretely looked away as Blue threw his arms around Red and kissed him deeply. He couldn't help glancing back, though. His aching soul throbbed as he caught a flash of blue tongue.   
————  
Tonight Blue was silent, only the occasional gruff grunt making it through the wall. The lack of sound didn't really hurt his imagination, though, as it supplied images of his brother poised between his legs, jaw stretched open around his bright orange cock.

Stretch bit down on his right hand as his left slowly stroked the member in question. That light blue tongue would slide so wonderfully along the bottom of his cock, drips of lubricating magic dribbling down Blue’s mandible. Despite the months the two Sanses head been dating, Stretch always preferred to imagine that Blue was shy and inexperienced. He would be shocked at the size of Stretch’s member, Red’s having not prepared him for the length and girth of a real monster.

Stretch’s pelvis twitched forward into his phalanges, and he thought of Blue’s startled face, the smaller monster having to pull away and recover from the unexpected thrust. Stretch would pet his face and tell him what a good job he was doing. Blue would flush, his eyelights hearts, and tell him how good he tasted. He groaned into his phalanges as he imagined Blue eagerly taking him back into his mouth. Within moments he came, the image keeping pace as his release filled Blue’s mouth, some slipping out as he struggled to swallow it all.

He came down from his orgasm to the sound of Red’s quite grunts.  
—————-  
Stretch caught the door right before it hit the wall. Sighing, he closed it with exaggerated care and stumbled into the house. Well, even though Muffet hadn’t let him sleep at the cafe, at least, by all reasonable expectations, they would be done by now.

He turned to head up the stairs only to find Red sitting on the couch, staring at him. The smaller skeleton was only illuminated by the shifting light of the television. He had his legs folded up under the over-sized t-shirt he was wearing, making him look like a big black lump with a skull. Stretch sneered. That's what he was, a good for nothing lump that had invaded their peaceful lives.

“what are you doing’?” He asked, stepping forward. “shouldn't you be with san- blue?” Red flinched. Ha. Good. He should feel guilty. He couldn't just, just fuck Blue and leave him like that. What the fuck?

“didn't want to sleep,” Red replied softly, turning his skull back to the screen. Were his eyelights there? Stretch couldn't tell. Surely they had to be, right? What possible reason would Red have to be upset? He was living the dream. At Stretch’s blank look, Red sighed, “nightmares.”

Stretch laughed, the sharp sound incredulous. Red turned back to him, expression unreadable in the dim lighting.

“you have the energy for nightmares? after what you do?” His voice sunk into anger on the last sentence. Red flushed and looked down. Had he never realized how loud they were? How self centered and dense of him. Still, he didn't bother to address it, or even just offer a simple apology.

“i'm tired, but they won't stop,” he said, and there were the first stirrings of emotion Stretch had ever heard from the other. “i’m worried about boss.”

“who gives two shits about your abusive dick of a brother!” Stretch carefully walked his way to right in front of Red, blocking the television. “you have a damn good, no, a damn great thing here, and you are wasting your fucking time fretting about that asshole? how spoiled can you possibly be?” He glared down at tiny red eyelights, realizing suddenly that Red had never even made socket contact with him since he moved in. He was always too caught up in himself to pay Stretch or Blue any mind, unless he needed something from them.

“disgusting.” He spat the word, and Red flinched hard, jerking his skull to the side. He was shaking slightly. Stretch could just barely make out the movement, when the screen was particularly bright. His own shadow dwarfed the smaller skeleton, even more so with him curled up like that, putting all but the very edges of his form in shadows. Red opened his mouth, as though about to retort.

“PAPY?”

Red’s jaw shut with a click, his skull snapping up to look at where Blue was leaning over the railing above them. Of course he would behave himself now that Blue was here.

Manipulative little bastard. 


	5. Animosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch kissed him instead. He hadn't really decided to do it, and even his drunken mind was questioning the action. He just had the overwhelming urge to take something from Red, like he had taken Blue from Stretch. His body would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy Chapter 2

“BYE, RED, PAPY! BE GOOD!” Blue called as he bounced out of the house for a training sleepover with Alphys. Papyrus gave his brother a wave from his spot on the couch. Red didn't respond, fully occupied by a book at the table. Blue, thankfully, didn't notice this lapse and closed the door cheerfully. They must have said goodbye earlier, for Blue to skip kissing Red. Well, I t wasn't like Papyrus was complaining about not having to see it.

Silence took over the house until Papyrus broke it with the clicking of his lighter. Red finally looked up, turning to watch as he lit a cigarette. Papyrus tried to ignore him, taking a swig of his beer and turning on the Tv. He couldn't help but check, though, and to his surprise, Red hadn't gone back to his book.

“want some?” he asked, shaking the can at the other monster. He remembered Red being a pretty big drinker, but he seemed to have stopped since moving in, probably to stay in Blue’s good graces. He stood and walked to the kitchen, well aware that Red’s sockets were tracking his progress. This could be perfect. He could show Sans just how fake Red was by getting him drunk.

When he offered a freshly opened can to Red, the other hesitated for only a moment before snatching it and taking a big swig. Papyrus chuckled and went back to the couch.

“join me?” He asked, gesturing with his own beer at the other side of the couch. Red eyed him for a moment, but did shuffle over to do so, though he sat as far from Papyrus as he could manage. Fine by him, as long as he could keep the other skeleton drinking.

They watched Nabstablook in silence, Stretch fetching them each two more beers and polishing off three cigarettes. Red kept looking at him whenever he lit up, but Stretch didn’t offer. The things were hard enough to get, he wasn’t going to share with Red, of all monsters.

Red kept fidgeting, small wiggles of movement carrying through the, honestly rickety, couch. At first Stretch didn’t really mind, but as the night wore on, he grew more and more annoyed.

“stop it!” He snapped, turning his skull to glare at Red. The smaller skeleton froze. He glanced at Stretch and then away, hunching in on himself. Once again, he couldn’t even manage basic courtesies. Stretch ground his teeth.

“why?” He spat out, prompting Red to turn back to him, kind of. Red’s skull was aimed at his lap, but Stretch could see him looking at him out of the corner of his sockets.

“why sans, of all monster?” Stretch clarified, and Red flinched slightly. “you knew…you know how i feel.” There was a crinkle from Red’s beer can, but no other reply. Stretch got to his feet, and, though he wavered a bit, he was more than capable of taking the few steps over to stand in front of Red.

“why did it have to be him?” Stretch hissed, leaning down over Red. The smaller skeleton looked up at him, his eyelights unreadable.

“you want to know why?” Red asked softly. He opened his mouth to continue, but Stretch didn’t really want to hear his pathetic excuses. It wasn't like there was anything he could say that would make what he did all better.

Stretch kissed him instead. He hadn't really decided to do it, and even his drunken mind was questioning the action. He just had the overwhelming urge to take something from Red, like he had taken Blue from Stretch. His body would do.

Red tried to pull away, but Stretch grabbed the back of his skull and held it to his. Phalanges gripped his carpals, but the strength behind them was pathetic. Papyrus released his hold anyways, making Red jerk backwards into the back of the couch with a grunt.

“Stretch, what the-” He didn't let Red finish. He was so over trying to talk to the little shit. Anger flowed through his magic as he pushed forward, one patella going between Red’s femurs to rest on the couch. Red cut off with a yelp as Stretch trapped his left carpals in his long phalanges.

It took a few tries, but he caught the right ones as well, transferring them so that both sets were in one hand. Pinning them to the top of the couch he pressed his mouth against the other’s again. His tongue demanded entrance, but Red locked his jaw shut, whimpering behind his ridiculous teeth.

Frustrated, Stretch pushed himself forward so he was arched over Red, forcing the smaller monster’s skull to tilt back, as he continued to force their mouths together. As Red’s skull sunk into the back of the couch, Papyrus’s phalanges were freed up to reach down and fondle his pelvis.

Red arched up into the touch, a sharp gasp parting his teeth. Papyrus took advantage, pressing his tongue into the cavern of the other’s mouth. Red’s tongue met his, though it flinched away from the touch of his own magic. He wondered why the other even had it out, if he didn’t want this. Was Red really that sex hungry, that Blue wasn’t enough to satisfy him? That even this turned him on? Stars, that timeline really did produce fucked up monsters.

Stretch rubbed aggressively at Red’s pubis, his drunken movement jerky and rough. Choked cries punctuated the silence along with the wet sound of the kiss, Red writhing in an attempt to find a way out from under Stretch. The taller monster could feel the heat in his pelvis, however. He pulled his hand away to grab Red’s femur, shoving it to the side and bringing his other patella up onto the couch so that he was kneeling between Red’s legs.

He could feel the other monster shaking, but when he returned his phalanges to Red’s pelvis, he encountered the soft feel of magic. Breaking the kiss, he looked down and pulled back the waist band of Red’s shorts. Sure enough, the softly glowing red cock sat there half erect.

“slut,” Stretch slurred as he slipped his phalanges down into Red’s shorts and grasped the length, giving it a hard jerk. Red moaned and thrust his pelvis up. Stretch wondered if this was what Blue would feel like, if their cocks were a similarity or a difference. Both hands now occupied with their tasks, he pressed the weight of his rib cage down on Red to keep him still.

“stretch, please,” He heard whispered, words broken up by sobs. He ignored them, increasing the speed of his strokes. Red moaned and trembled.

“don’t do this….let me explain…” Red gasped out, his breathing growing ragged. “mmm,” he arched up and Stretch sneered.

“what is there to explain?” He asked, stopping his ministrations to circle thumb and forefinger around the base of Red’s cock, squeezing. When Red tried to move, to get stimulation from the hold, he pressed down, forcing Red’s pelvis into the couch.

“blue…he…ah!” There was a sharp, pained cry as Stretch squeezed even tighter.

“don't you dare,” Stretch snarled, pulling back and taking advantage of Red’s pain to grab him by the cervical vertebrae. Red gasped and pulled at his carpals again, to no effect.

“blue- sans, is the kindest monster in the whole underground, in any version. he has been caring for your lying, lazy, disgusting ass for months, while you take advantage of his inexperience to lure him into your bed.” Stretch set Red on his feet before roughly pushing his scapula to force him to turn around, which he did with a yelp. All it took was a push forward and Red was forced onto the couch on his patellae, his phalanges braced on the back of the couch.

“just liste- shit!” Something had loosened Red’s tongue but Stretch didn’t really care. He pulled down Red’s shorts with a jerk of his arm, exposing his magic. Red yelped and tried to move forward, onto the back of the couch. Stretch grabbed his femurs and pulled him back, right into his his own pelvis. Stars, it had been so long.

One set of phalanges took hold of some of Red’s ribs while the other shakily undid his pants. He pulled out his cock and ran it across Red’s ass before sliding it down between his legs. He could feel the smaller skeleton trembling.

“please…” he whimpered, and Stretch smacked one rosy red ass cheek a few times, prompting Red’s words to cut off with a sob. Bringing his free phalanges up to his jaw, he collected some magic in his mouth and spit it out onto them. Stretch pulled his pelvis back enough to give him access to his cock, and stroked it a few times, slicking it up with the magic. Determining that to be good enough, he lined up and began to press into Red.

“no! fuck! nnnngh….” Red cried out and kept trying to move away from him as Stretch breached him and slipped inside. Thankfully, he had lubed it up enough that it didn’t hurt. Red, however, continued to cry and beg the whole way. Even once Stretch was fully inside, he wouldn’t stop crying. The taller skeleton expressed his displeasure by pulling out slightly and thrusting forward sharply.

“ah!” He didn’t seem to like that, “too tight…i can’t…,” but Stretch did. He groaned with pleasure and gave up the idea of waiting. Pivoting his hips and and out, Stretch fucked Red as hard as he could. He relished Red’s pained cries, perhaps even more than his own pleasure.

This. Is what. He deserves. For violating. Sans.

Stretch leaned forward, shifting the angle so he was thrusting down wards. The position arched Red’s spine between the back of the couch and Stretch’s pelvis. The smaller skeleton cried out with every thrust, his words unintelligible. He was gripping the top of the couch in his phalanges, his skull buried into the material as his body jerked slightly with each thrust.

He eventually stopped crying, and began to gasp. Stretch grunted as he continued to fuck the smaller skeleton, NTT in the background.

Eventually, Red’s magic tensed around him, and Stretch felt his orgasm approach. He bent down to bring his skull close to Red’s.

“like my cock that much, slut?” Red sobbed, only to moan a second later as Stretch sped up his thrusting. They came together, both crying out, though Red’s was broken and weak.

Stretch stepped back, dispelled his magic and closed up his pants, leaving Red kneeling on the couch. Magic dripped from his pussy, red swirled with streaks of orange. Cursing, Stretch went to grab a towel. He didn’t need Blue to find any stains on the couch.

He roughly wiped it along the folds of Red’s pussy, making sure to get as much of it as possible. Red yelped and tried to shift his pelvis away, but by then Stretch was done. He blotted up the dots on the couch before throwing the towel in the wash and starting it.

When he came back to the living room Red was laying across half the couch, shorts still down around his ankles. He was panting, and tears leaked slowly from his sockets.

What just happened caught up with Stretch as he watched the other monster sniffle on the couch. Did he just…? Feeling sick, he rushed out of the house. Sitting down on the porch, despite the cold that immediately seeped though his pants, he lit up with shaking phalanges. Red had…he had…

Stretch stood and walked off to Muffets, intending to drink himself to death, if possible.   
—————  
He woke in his room, skull pounding and fuzzy. Sitting up, he looked around, unsure what exactly had happened. Wincing at the way movement made the room spin, he stood and pulled on his hoodie. He’d slept in his clothes, again. They were sticky with spilled honey, again.

He didn’t bother changing. There was a low hum of anxiety in his soul that told him he needed to get up, to make sure things were okay. Why did it feel like they weren’t okay?

Stretch stepped out onto the landing full of tension, but the house seemed normal enough. The TV was on, and he could hear Sans in the kitchen. He walked downstairs slowly to find Red sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. When he noticed Stretch, he looked up with a blank expression.

The gnawing anxiety only grew stronger. Something about that look wasn't right. It was the same look Red always wore, but it felt so wrong. Stretch stepped forward, and Red flinched slightly. Last night came flooding back. Stretch was pretty sure he was going to be sick.

Still, Red showed no sign that he was upset or afraid, beyond that small motion. Had he told Blue? He must have. That's why he wasn't worried. Blue was going to kill him. No, he would reject Stretch, throw him out and never see him again. He would prefer the dusting.

Stretch glanced at the kitchen doorway the same moment that Blue appeared in it. A dozen useless excuses and apologies sprung to mind, none of them the least bit capable of fixing what he’d done.

“PAPY! YOU’RE FINALLY UP. I JUST FINISHED BREAKFAST.”

Stretch stared as Blue turned and walked back into the kitchen without another word. So Red hadn't told? Why not? He looked back over at Red, who now looked sad. Confused, the tall monster eventually followed his brother.

“sans,” he started, but Blue held up a hand.

“IF IT’S ABOUT LAST NIGHT, DON’T BOTHER.” He said, as he set three plates on the table. “RED, BREAKFAST!”

Red walked into the kitchen like a monster on the way to the gallows. Guilt shot through Stretch, and he shifted so that he was as far from Red as the room would allow.

“i know i can't right the wrong of…of…raping…,” he took a deep breath, “red. i am so-”

“PAPY, THIS ISN'T REALLY A BREAKFAST TABLE DISCUSSION, IS IT?” Blue arched a brow bone at him. He sighed and set the taco meat down on the table.

“IF IT’S GOING TO BOTHER YOU THAT MUCH, THEN FINE. I DO WISH YOU WOULD HAVE ASKED, BUT I DON’T MIND SHARING.”

There was a sharp cry from the table, which quickly cut off. Stretch glanced over to see Red staring at Blue with shaking eyelights.

There was the fear.


	6. Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you want?” Edge only slurred his words slightly. The deep, seething hatred behind them much more prominent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the promised new chapter! Hope you guys like it. Thank you for all the feedback. It sustains me. <3 
> 
> I get really, really mad at characters for being idiots about stuff. So, as you can imagine, this chapter was incredibly frustrating for me to write. These two fucking idiots...

Stretch went to Fell Grillby’s ready for a fight. The rough version of the Underground put him on edge on the best of days. Today was not one of them.

The patrons of the bar stopped what they were doing to watch him as he slipped inside and shut the door hard against the cold. He walked forward, keeping an attack primed, and did his best to look unaffected by their stares. His eyelights bounced around, watchful for any monster that might try to make a move.

They also, however, kept flickering forward to focus in on the form seated at the counter. He had never figured Edge for a counter sort of guy. He seemed like the kind of monster that would prefer a small table, out of the way and private.

He almost tripped over his own feet as **the tall, lean form was briefly overlaid by a short, bulky one with a wicked grin.**

Oh.

Oh, shit.

Magic welled up in his throat at the thought of sitting on the stool next to Edge, like he had…before, with…him. He forced himself forward as the bar filled with whispers, yips, and growls. If Edge heard them, he didn’t show it. He didn’t do anything other than steadily bring a glass up to his mouth and then back down.

He didn't move as Stretch finally came to a stop behind him, either. Willing his soul to quiet, Stretch finally resigned himself to sitting down next to the other skeleton, though he sat on the left, the seat to the right still occupied by the ghosts of happier times.

“h-hey…,” he said, turning his skull to look at Edge. He had expected shouting, blame and attacks. At this point, he hoped, he would have taken them with grace. There was nothing he deserved more. There was nothing he wanted more. He didn’t want **Blue telling him that everything was okay and that he should _feel free._**

Stretch needed to be punished.

Edge didn’t, though. He didn’t even look angry, just tired. The bone beneath his sockets was flushed red, stained red by tears or rubbed raw. Stretch couldn't tell. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

The normally proud skeleton was hunched over, beer clutched in his phalanges like it was the last thing holding him together. The sight of it made Stretch nauseous all over again, and he looked away, accidentally catching the bartender’s eyes. Was it his imagination, or had the flame monster blazed a little brighter for a second?

“What can I get you?” Grillby asked, his voice surprisingly chilly. Stretch wondered how much he knew. How often had Edge been here? What had he said?

“you have any honey?” Stretch tried, hopefully. There was a pause, and then a ‘you have to be kidding me’ look from the monster.

“if not then…,” he trailed off, not certain what he would find in this world that might suit his tastes.

“here.” A rocks glass was set in front of him, smelling strongly of alcohol. Stretch grimaced, not one for hard liquor. He looked up at Grillby, who was giving him a harsh look. Forcing a smile, he picked up the glass and brought it to his mouth.

It was sweet! The drink tasted of honey and- Oh fuck that hurt. He started to cough as the cloying sweetness was replaced with the harsh burn of whiskey. There was a sharp sound, like a log cracking as it burned, a laugh maybe? He watched the flame monster walk away with watery sockets.

An empty glass hit the bar next to him, drawing his attention, and he found that Edge was looking at him intently.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?” Edge only slurred his words slightly, the deep, seething hatred behind them much more prominent.

“l- cough- like i said,” Stretch wheezed, “i want to mend bridges. things went…poorly when we- when red left.” Edge snorted, and Stretch could see his scapula tense.

“i think that, maybe, red could use you back in his life.” Stretch added quickly, doing his best not to actually think about the smaller skeleton.

**And how he had reacted when Stretch, left alone with him not long after the…incident, had apologized. It was like Red didn’t know what the words meant at first. Stretch could swear, _swear_ , that there had been a hint of a tear in Red’s left socket. However, the smaller skeleton had shook his skull silently, and, when he stopped, all evidence of emotion was gone.**

**“what does it matter?” Red had asked, so quietly that Stretch had barely caught the words. Red hadn’t spoken a single word to him since.**

“HA!” Edge’s laugh was dry and humorless. “SUDDENLY YOU _WANT_ ME IN HIS LIFE? WHAT, HAS BLUE TIRED OF HIM?” The words were spoken harshly, and cracked across Stretch’s mind like a whip. No…no he hadn’t. If anything, the sounds of their…lovemaking?…had grown louder.

“that isn’t it,” Stretch replied, irritated. “he’s just been a bit…despondent lately. maybe- ”

“HE WAS DESPONDENT WHEN YOU TOOK HIM.” Edge hissed out, his hand coming up to gesture at Grillby. Stretch was silent as the bartender came by with another beer and topped off his own drink before he could turn it away.

“when he was still living with you?” Stretch responded with a sneer. Damn it, that was not how this was supposed to go. He tried to bury his defensiveness. He heard leather creak around the beer glass.

“WHILE YOUR BROTHER TOOK EVERY OPPORTUNITY HE COULD GET TO RA-”

“shut up!” Stretch turned and glared at Edge. It wasn’t true. It wasn’t true. It wasn’t true. “and what did you do with that knowledge? if he even was.”

“I- “ Edge stopped and took a long swig of his beer. “I MESSED UP, I CAN ADMIT THAT.” Stretch waited, but he didn’t elaborate. Hadn’t they both? some part of him asked. He shook it away.

“so maybe get off your fucking high horse,” Stretch commented, instantly regretting the words. He took a swig of the honey whiskey, wincing as it burned it's way down to his soul and settled painfully.

“what makes you so sure that san- that blue was…you know.” He asked, trying to pretend like Edge wasn’t glaring daggers at him. The question had the desired effect of distracting the violent skeleton. It was just…Stretch hadn’t been expecting him to droop like that. Edge’s face sagged, not angry or defensive, but sad and just so tired.

“SANS TOLD ME,” Edge whispered, and Stretch leaned closer to listen. This was it. “HE TOLD ME…EARLY ON, AND I…I…I DIDN’T- I, ALSO, DIDN’T…BELIEVE HIM.” His voice cracked in a show of emotion that Stretch had never imagined possible for his double. He leaned away with a grimace, a very important question now answered.

**Because his brother hadn’t believed him. Why would Stretch? Who fell over himself to view Blue as some kind of perfect monster. Who had placed his frustration about Blue squarely on Red’s shoulders. Who hammered down on him again and again and again.**

“what made you change your mind?” Stretch asked, feigning calm as he sipped at the drink some more. Like most alcohol, it got better the more he drank.

Edge was silent, skull bowed, for several long minutes. Stretch wasn’t sure if he was thinking, embarrassed, or falling asleep, but he didn’t disturb the other skeleton. He just sipped at his drink and tried fought the urge to stand up and leave.

This place, this conversation, Edge himself, especially the way he was acting, left Stretch feeling uncomfortable. The problem was, home was just as bad, if not worse. Every time he saw Red, he felt his soul seize up.

**Red sitting on the couch staring at nothing. Glimpses of him in Blue’s room, laying naked and still on the bed. The sound of crying through the wall some mornings.**

“HE CHANGED,” Edge said, startling him from his thoughts. “MY BROTHER WAS, WELL HE WASN’T MY BROTHER ANYMORE.” There was something that might have been a sob. It made his soul sink, but Stretch chose not to acknowledge it. “WHEN I LAST SAW HIM, THAT DAY, HE WAS JUST AN EMPTY HUSK. BLUE BROKE HIM. I- I BROKE HIM…” Edge was shaking as he trailed off.

Stretch set down his glass to find that he, too, trembled. Once upon a time he had considered Red a friend. That feeling had weakened as he noticed Red spending more and more time with Blue. His good will towards Red had shattered when his brother had informed him that Red was moving in, that they had been dating in secret. Stretch had felt as though Red had betrayed him, that his treachery knew no equal.

Wrong again, jackass.

“IS HE…,” Edge trailed off and took another drink. Stretch waited for him to finish the question. “IS HE OKAY? FOR YOU TO HAVE NOTICED AND COME TO ME OF ALL MONSTERS…”

Stretch was, probably absurdly, proud of himself for holding back another snarky comment in response to the implication that it would have to be dire for him to notice. That wasn’t exactly wrong, now was it?

He felt sweat start to bead on his skull as he contemplated the best way to answer that question. I drunkenly raped your brother, and then my brother acted like it was just a normal thing that happens. Which, I guess it is in my household… The thought alone made him want to slam his skull into the bar-top. He could not, even as the events of that night made his soul burn, say them aloud.

He wasn’t afraid that Edge would attack him if he told him the truth. He knew full well that Edge would. While Stretch still believed he deserved that and more, he couldn’t make the words come out of his mouth. Saying it out loud made it real. Forming the words, about how he had attacked Red, ignoring his pleas and attempts to explain what was going on, would give it a realness that he wasn’t prepared for. Acknowledging Blue’s… his brother’s… Stars, he couldn’t even think it. His precious, perfect brother, the light of his life was a…

“he’s okay.” Stretch heard himself say. “nothing happened, just noticed over time how upset he seemed. and, um, one night he mentioned you, so i thought…” He trailed off as he remembered just what he said about the very monster he was sitting next to. There’s a lull as he floundered, unsure what to say next.

“VERY WELL,” Edge filled the silence. “THANK YOU FOR INFORMING ME OF THE SITUATION, DESPITE OUR… DIFFERENCES. I WOULD WELCOME THE CHANCE TO SEE MY BROTHER…”

Edge kept talking. but all Stretch could hear was his own conscience screaming.


	7. Avarice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the sight of Red kneeling, naked, in front of the couch wasn’t enough to deter the primal part of his brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look what it is!! Thank you for your feedback on the last chapter of this fic and your patience with me as I crawl my way to update. I promise, the inching continues unabated. ^_^

“WELCOME HOME PAPY!” Blue called out the moment he stepped through the door. 

Stretch stopped dead, his conversation with Edge flying out of his head. What was…he kept glancing away, embarrassed, but then, unable to help himself, his eyelights darted back to Blue. Despite everything he’d just learned, this was too much for him to pass up. Even the sight of Red kneeling, naked, in front of **the couch** wasn’t enough to deter the primal part of his brain. 

“ah…,” he knew he needed to say something, anything. There was so much that needed to be unpacked here, but his jaw just opened and closed uselessly. Unaware, or unconcerned, with his dilemma, Blue skipped forward blithely. He had no idea what he was doing to Stretch, **did he?** Gulping, Stretch stumbled backwards, almost right out of the house. The door. He hadn’t closed the door. Blue had to be cold in…that. 

Flushing, Stretch turned and went about closing said door. This ended up being a much more difficult task when every bone in his body screamed to turn back around and soak in the image of Blue _just about naked_. As soon as he slammed the door closed with shaking phalanges, Stretch spun on his heel to face his brother again, who was now standing, patiently, just a few steps from him. 

Stretch’s eyelights slowly moved down and then back up Blue’s body. Everything was perfect- no- better than perfect. His brother was wearing nothing more than a crop top and incredibly short shorts. The denim just barely covered Blue’s pelvis, the tops of his crests curving up above the waistband. Stretch found his gaze stalled, imagining the bones underneath, **just, without the cracks**. 

Unbidden, he glanced over to the couch. Red was staring down at the ground, trembling. The sick feeling in his soul told him he needed to stop this. Now. Taking a deep breath to collect himself, Stretch opened his mouth. 

“DO YOU NOT LIKE…?” Blue asked, the ‘me’ implied, voice soft and slightly shaky. Stretch turned back to him without thinking, holding his hands up. 

“no!” he replied instantly. He looked over Blue again, taking in the details, like how the bottom of the shorts had frayed, strings trailing down from them to brush against Blue’s femurs. The shirt, which read ‘Super Cute’, surrounded by blue and gold stars, stopped about three quarters of the way down Blue’s sternum, showing a bit of the bone. Stretch found his gaze lingering until Blue shifted nervously. The reminder of his brother’s uncertainty brought him back to the wider issue. 

“y-you look…amazing….” He couldn’t answer otherwise. However, he forced himself to say, “i just don’t think that…this,” he made a sweeping gesture with his arm that included Blue and Red, “is a good idea.”

Blue glanced over at Red, then back at Stretch, like he was considering his words. Stretch filled the time watching the bottom of the shirt swish around his brothers sensitive ribs, at least he hoped they were. **He knew they were.**

“OH! I KNOW THAT YOU JUST GOT BACK FROM SEEING EDGE.” Blue responded, like it was nothing. He perked right back up, smiling at Stretch patiently. How did he…how could he know? Stretch hadn’t told anyone, not even…he glanced over at the couch again to find red eyelights trained on his skull and shrunken in surprise.

“BUT, I WAS THINKING, SINCE YOU SEEM… _INTERESTED_ ,” the word made Stretch shiver, “IN RED, BUT HAVEN’T DONE ANYTHING ELSE…WELL, I THOUGHT MAYBE YOU WERE WORRIED I DIDN’T APPROVE. THIS,” Blue opened his arms wide in a mirror of Stretch’s gesture. He half turned to include the living room and the shaking skeleton, who seemed to be shrinking further by the word. “THIS IS MY WAY OF RECTIFYING THAT.” 

Stretch searched his brother’s face. There was nothing. No malice, no mockery, no guilt. Ma…maybe Blue didn’t know. Maybe he didn’t realize he was doing anything wrong. Stretch’s soul latched onto the idea like a lifeline. That would explain everything! 

Blue had gotten over enthusiastic with Red, like he did, and it got away from them. Red, always anxious, hadn’t known how to stop things and had turned to his brother for help. Edge, drama queen, had taken it all wrong but still hadn’t intervened. As things progressed Blue got it into his head that they were dating. By that point, Edge’s cruel disregard for his brother had left Red depressed. He just went along with it because he didn’t know what else to do, and over time his depression had worsened. Due in no small part, to Stretch’s own behavior. Then he had…Stretch had…

“listen, bro…,” Stretch whispered, feeling like he was about to be sick. “there’s been a misun-” 

Blue was **kissing** him. **Blue** was kissing him. Blue was kissing **him**. 

Phalanges were gripping his sweatshirt and pulling him down. Soft, wet magic was prodding at his teeth. His startled mind couldn’t do anything but oblige, teeth parting and tongue jumping into existence. It met Blue with an eagerness that should have shamed him. However, the press of their magic was too much for him to feel anything except the bliss of a long neglected hunger finally filled. 

Nothing else existed in that moment, and, even after Blue pulled his tongue away, Stretch was in a daze. He stumbled along as Blue pulled him to the couch, falling onto it with a grunt. Nothing more intelligent passed through his mind as Blue bounced up onto the couch, kneeling next to him, phalanges on his femur. 

It took Red, skull carefully blank in a way that still looked scared, crawling between his legs for Stretch to come back to reality. Why was Red there? Why was the monster he had…in front of him, eyeing his crotch with distinct nervousness? Stretch looked over to see Blue smiling and gesturing at Red. 

“…LOOK AT HOW EXCITED HE IS!” Blue giggled, and Stretch finally noticed the glow coming from his own pants. Oh stars, that was not- He didn’t- 

“TAKE CARE OF HIM? FOR ME?” Blue continued, unaware of the growing horror on Stretch’s face. Red flinched at the **request** , but nodded dutifully. His phalanges were halfway to Stretch’s fly when something coherent came out of the taller skeleton’s mouth.  

“h-hold on!” 

Blue finally looked at him, brow bones drawn together in confusion. Stretch flushed, looking away from his brother. He focused on a spot on the wall where there was still a faint stain. Stretch had come home, drunk of course, and fallen against the wall, smearing it with honey he had spilled on his hoodie at Muffet’s. The next morning it was too late, and no matter how much Blue scrubbed, the stain persisted. Blue had been mad, but he still cleaned it up with a smile…

“b-bro, listen, i know that you don’t mean any harm-“ Stretch started, guilt piling even higher at having to dissolution Blue about his relationship with Red. However, he was interrupted by a sharp snap, followed, disturbingly, by phalanges on the button of his pants. It came undone with no fanfare, and the zipper followed. 

Stretch looked down at the impassive face of Red, but before he could do anything to stop him, a flurry of movement interrupted his gaze. Flushing, Stretch slowly lifted his sockets from Blue’s crotch to his skull. Oh stars, his brother was on his lap, or, more accurately, kneeling above it. Straddling his lap. Delicate phalanges gripped his scapula as Blue overbalanced from the motion, and Stretch automatically reached up, holding Blue’s iliac crests to steady him. 

“Careful,” Stretch admonished automatically. Blue’s face glowed, and he looked away. Stretch felt the reaction in his pelvis. That, or Red reaching into his pants to pull out his cock. Stretch tilted his skull, intending to tell Red to stop. Phalanges pulled his skull upright, however, and Blue’s tongue was sliding back into his mouth. 

He clutched at Blue, tensing at the sudden invasion. His magic wasn’t so shy, and a soul beat later he was making out with Blue. Blue was making out with him? Stretch’s hands were on his crests, the bone bare to his touch. His mind barely functioned in the face of his wildest dreams coming true. What could possibly be better than this? 

A mouth on his cock, that’s what. Apparently. Even knowing full well whose mouth it was, Stretch’s pelvis bucked up at the stimulation. There was a quiet gagging noise from behind Blue, but Stretch couldn’t see if Red was okay. He couldn’t do anything but submit to his brother’s attentions. Blue wasn’t just kissing him now. He was running his phalanges along Stretch’s bones on the outside of his clothing. If only he could take it off. Stretch would let his favorite garment burn, if it meant he got to feel Blue’s touch directly. 

The tongue on his cock started to move, and Stretch relaxed at the sign that Red was okay. No matter how good it felt, he kept his pelvis firmly in place. Well, he tried. It was hard to control any part of himself while he was completely caught up in Blue’s mouth. 

“MMM…” Blue broke the kiss, leaving his tongue hanging out as he did so, a string of saliva trailing from it to Stretch’s still outstretched one. His bright blue eyelights had dilated, filling over half his sockets now, like he was losing himself in what they were doing. It was better than Stretch had ever imagined, and he moaned, leaning back into the couch cushions and panting with desire. 

“OH PAPY,” Blue smiled at him, his voice breathy and- was this wishful thinking?- needy. “I’M SO GLAD. IF YOU HAD SAID NO…” Blue’s smile dropped, his shoulders hunching. Stretch’s soul pounded, and he reached up, Before he could reassure his brother, Blue perked back up on his own. “BUT YOU DIDN’T! YOU’LL KEEP PLAYING WITH US, RIGHT?” 

“oh…” Stretch looked into his brother’s pleasure hazed sockets and ignored memories of Blue and Red having ‘play’ dates. **Ignored the fact that Blue called it ‘playing’ at all.** This was it, everything he wanted **and more.** If he didn’t, then he would never get another chance. Blue would be hurt, sad, and he would continue on with Red. Stretch would be forced to go on living with everything he had turned his back on. 

“y-yeah, bro…” Stretch gave Blue a smile, relishing the way Blue’s expression brightened at his agreement. His relief didn’t last as a sharp tooth scraped along the sensitive magic of his cock. 

“ah!” Stretch gasped and hissed with pain. Blue turned, looking down at Red.

“CAREFUL!” He chided before facing Stretch again. “SORRY, HE DOESN’T DO THIS MUCH. HOW ABOUT…” Blue’s hands tugged at Stretch’s hoodie, and Stretch eagerly shifted to allow him to pull it over his head. It was then folded, Stretch had to smile at that, and set aside. 

“HMMM,” using one hand to steady himself on Stretch, Blue straightened and reached down with the other to unbutton his shorts. Stretch watched intently from the edge of his sockets as the button slipped free, the fabric separating slightly. 

Blue’s phalanges moved to the zipper and began to pull it down teasingly slow. Stretch glanced up at his brother’s face. He was met with a knowing smile that made him flush. Looking back at Blue’s crotch, Stretch went even brighter orange as the zipper hit the bottom, a sliver of bone visible between the fabric. 

That hint of bone grew, more of Blue’s pelvis coming into view as the shorts slipped down. Stretch’s eyelights devoured it all hungrily. Lifting one leg, then the other, Blue removed the shorts all together, leaving the entire expanse on display. Stretch couldn’t look away, even as his brother’s movements revealed Red looking at them with a blank socket stare. 

He was forced to, though, as Blue leaned forward, laying their rib cages together. Stretch’s eyelights shrunk as he was suddenly face to face with his brother instead. Blue’s eyelights were still wide, hazy, and, if Stretch wasn’t mistaken, vaguely heart shaped. 

“OKAY, RED, GO AHEAD,” Blue called out, startling Stretch, in a sultry tone. Red? What was he going to do? Stretch wanted to do something, but he couldn’t. Blue’s eyelights were fluttering upwards and a sound that made Stretch shiver came out of his mouth. 

Blue jerked forward, his skull brushing Stretch’s, and then he pressed himself back, moaning again. A wet, slurp noise and a muffled sound of surprise told him enough. Groaning at the thought of Blue’s magic, hot and wet, just inches above his cock, Stretch lost track of anything that wasn’t his brother. 

It was the most amazing thing he could imagine, having Blue on top of him, all but naked, moaning and panting with pleasure. Yet it was the most cruel torture that Stretch _still_ had nothing to do with producing those sounds. Stars, drips of Blue’s arousal- and his mind rejected any notion that they might not be- even fell down onto his aching hard cock. The liquid trailed down the erect magic, cooling and making him whine with need. 

Every time he did, or when he thrust his hips up, desperate to feel something more, Blue would flush, turning away with shame that he “WASN’T QUITE READY. YOU’RE SO _BIG_ , PAPY!” Every time Stretch felt awful, rushing to reassure him. It was fine. Whenever he was ready. 

Happily, Blue didn’t object when Stretch hesitantly draped an arm over his spine, holding them together as Blue rubbed his body along Stretch’s. Which he kept doing for what felt like forever. Stretch did his best to contain himself, but the sights, sounds and feeling of Blue dissolving into a blissful wreck were hard to resist. He was groaning and shifting as Blue suddenly sped up. 

“OH! OH! YES!” he moaned and then stilled, clutching at the taller skeleton’s scapulae. Stretch could feel him tremble several times, mouth parting in a silent cry of pleasure. Oh stars, he had just climaxed. Hot need was driving Stretch crazy and he thrust up a few times. There was a muffled grunt, but he couldn’t care. Warm, wet magic brushed up against his cock. 

Blue squeaked, holding on tighter as Stretch bucked up under him. Mortified, Stretch dropped his pelvis back down to the couch. He could feel shame burning on his skull and brought his phalanges up to cover his sockets and cheekbones. 

“i’m so sorry, bro…” he whispered. 

“HA! IT’S FINE, HAHA.” Blue responded breathlessly. “SORRY, I GOT CARRIED AWAY. WE DIDN’T GET TO DO ANYTHING…” Stretch peeked through his phalanges to see his brother flushed blue and looking down at his sternum with a sad expression. 

“i-it’s cool, sans.” Stretch smiled at him softly, letting his hands drop to the side. “i’m fine…” 

“NO! YOU’RE STILL-“ Blue stopped, blushing even more. “I KNOW!” He pushed himself up, breaking Stretch’s hold, and climbed off his lap. 

Stretch felt disappointment crawl along his bones at the loss of contact. Even worse, without Blue there, Red was revealed, still kneeling between Stretch’s legs. He looked no less empty than before, despite the smear of blue magic along his mandible. An unreasonable anger towards Red burned in Stretch’s soul. He didn’t even appreciate Blue, Stretch wanted to- 

“OKAY, NOW FINISH UP PAPY!” Blue chirped, energy already restored. He had his phalanges on the back of Red’s skull, but it didn’t seem to take any pressure at all to get him moving. His red tongue was back on Stretch’s cock without any hint of the hesitation he’d had before. 

Stretch moaned, trying to piece together what was happening as he threw his skull back into the couch. No, this wasn’t what he was supposed to do. **Red didn’t want this.** Stretch watched from the bottom of his sockets as Blue clapped his metacarpals in apparent joy and then walked away as casually as if he had just finished dinner. Did Blue not know? **Not care?**

Red huffed, his breath hot against Stretch’s cock and then stood taller on his patella. He angled his skull down and enveloped the hard magic in his mouth. Stretch cried out, pleasure making him jerk into Red, his confusion doing nothing to hinder his arousal. Why wasn’t he pushing Red away? Why wasn’t he disgusted? 

Why did he cling to indecision until it was too late, and his cum was dribbling down Red’s mandible? 


	8. Cruelty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started so small that Red didn’t really notice it. What was a pebble more harassment on the mountain he faced from Blue daily?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by sindontquit because they have been so amazing editing all these commissions. <3 (And yes, even their own. I’m the worst.) Thank you for helping out, I’m so glad I could do something for you! <3

_“SO?”_

It started so small that Red didn’t really notice it. What was a pebble more harassment on the mountain he faced from Blue daily?

Blue would flick his skull when he was annoyed with him.

Red would be yanked into the bedroom hard enough that his scapula would protest.

A smack on the humerus in that way that was always laughed off as playful, but stung every time.

Sharp words accompanied by an even sharper rap from Blue’s knuckles.

His phalanges squeezed together far too tight in Blue’s when Stretch annoyed him.

Shoving him instead of telling him to move.

Every night rougher than the last.

Tonight, Blue had dragged him into the bedroom and slammed the door. Red didn't know why he was mad, but he cowered. The source didn't really matter.

“STRIP,” Blue ordered, and Red scrambled to obey, all but ripping his clothes off. Once he was naked, Blue grabbed him and threw him towards the bed. Shaking, Red climbed onto it and waited.

Blue paced around the room, making him even more nervous. Normally, Blue would have started having sex with Red right away. It was a routine Red had grown used to. He'd rather have sex with Blue than face the unknown.

“PAPY WON’T PLAY WITH ME ANYMORE,” Blue whined, coming to a stop beside the bed. He put his fists on his crests and glared at Red, who hunched down, as if he could hide from the look. “HE KEEPS AVOIDING ME, AND I’M BORED.”

Red trembled. Stretch had been shying away from both of them, actually. Every time Red encountered him alone, he wouldn’t even look at Red and lefts as soon as he could. Red probably should have preferred that to Stretch terrorizing him, but all he could feel was shame. He was so repulsive he wasn’t even worth tormenting. **It had been some kind of contact.**

“DO SOMETHING FUN.” Blue joined Red on the bed with a pout. Red stared at him, unmoving. He would never dream of disobeying Blue, but he had no idea what to do. Blue had been so controlling that Red couldn’t dredge up a single independent thought, despite knowing full well what Blue liked. He’d been catering to it this whole time.

“RED,” Blue’s expression darkened and his voice became harsh. His phalanges lifted from his crossed legs and Red flinched, though he didn’t fully understand why yet. They came down on Red’s tibia and fibula, kindling pain that spread up and down the bone. Sans whimpered, the tremors of fear growing worse. He needed to do something, anything.

Blue always seemed to like oral sex, so Red crawled forward and began to unfasten his shorts to pull them down. With a little ‘humph’, Blue lifted his pelvis to make it easier, but when Red actually started to lick at his pelvis, he sighed with audible frustration.

“I SAID SOMETHING FUN. I’VE USED YOUR MOUTH EVERY WAY IMAGINABLE.”

Red stopped, slowly withdrawing his tongue as he peered up at Blue from the top of his sockets. If he tried something new, something that they hadn’t done before, then Blue might not like it. The thought of Blue’s anger if he failed was too much, and Red started to cry, right into Blue’s lap.

“GROSS! YOU’RE SUCH A SLOB,” Blue complained, backing up so that he was no longer under Red’s skull. He brushed the liquid off his femurs with a disgusted frown. “YOUR BEHAVIOR HAS GONE STEADILY DOWNHILL. GET OVER HERE.” He slid to the edge of the bed and swung his legs over the side.

Red didn’t dare disobey further, so he crawled over to Blue, stifling his tears and rubbing. them off with his carpels. Once he was next to Blue, he was pulled roughly across Blue’s lap, his face mashed uncomfortably into the bed. He clutched at the blanket, but before he could push himself up, Blue’s hand came down across the bottom of his pelvis, over his inlet, with a fierce smack.

“Ah!” Red yelped, tensing. Blue hit him a few more times, each one wrenching another cry out of him. He didn’t expect them to stop, so he stayed tense for several long moments while Blue paused.

“WOULD YOU STOP MAKING SO MUCH NOISE?” Blue asked, though it was obviously an order.

“it… it hurts…” Red sniffled, not because he felt like talking back to Blue. That never worked. He wasn’t sure that he could keep quiet, however, if Blue continued doing that.

“SO?”

A chill went down Red’s spine and he peeked over his shoulder. Blue was grinning wickedly, his eyelights brighter and more interested.

Blue grabbed Red’s coccyx with his right phalanges, curling them around it and stroking it. His left phalanges was shoved into Red’s inlet, pressing on the still tender rim. The magic flesh formed quickly, forcing Blue’s hand out, but he wasted no time shoving two phalanges back into the opening presented to him. Red squealed, neither he nor his magic prepared for the intrusion. Even worse, Blue hooked them and used them to lift Red’s pelvis up off his lap.

“ah, ahh! no…” Sans gasped, the word slipping unwittingly out as the pressure on the inner wall of his magic grew too intense. Blue stopped, his hand still holding Red up by that sensitive spot.

“I DIDN’T CATCH THAT,” he said, voice flat with a touch of anger. Sans cried into the comforter, words failing him. Blue, annoyed by his silence, shook his pelvis, exasperating the painful pinch of magic between bone.

“i’m sorry. i’m sorry! i didn’t mean to,” Red begged, his words warped by the continued shaking. Blue snorted, but Sans was released. His body lowered slowly back down onto Blue’s lap, his magic pulsing with pain that was, thankfully, fading.

Blue wasn’t done, though, not even close. His phalanges, tight together to form a solid, flat hand came down onto Red’s pelvis again, but this time Red’s magic was there. The soft folds yielded to the hard surface, but there was nowhere for them to go. Red groaned with pain.

Blue giggled.

Red pressed his skull as firmly into the mattress as the position would allow, muffling his cries as Blue continued to hit him. The comforter soaked up his tears, a wet spot spreading against his bones as he cried more and harder. Blue didn’t care. This was what Blue had been looking for all along. A new thrill. Hurting Red in new ways he wasn’t dead to. Yet.

He had just managed to get kind of used to the rhythm, timing his sobs between each spank so that he wasn’t too tense when the blow landed. He wouldn’t be surprised if Blue had noticed. He had an uncanny ability of knowing when Red had managed to get his balance back.

With a grunt, Blue suddenly pushed Red off his lap and onto the floor. Red went tumbling with a surprised cry. His whole world was spinning, even after his body came to a stop on his spine. The light in Blue’s room was blindingly bright. He watched Blue approach him with a sense of uncertainty. His eyelights felt strange in his skull, Blue’s form leaning strangely to the side. It made it extra terrifying as he got closer, looming over Red.

“OPEN YOUR FEMURS,” Blue commanded, nudging Red’s left one with his boot. All the frustration was gone from his voice. He wasn’t doing this because he was mad anymore. He was excited.

Red complied, spreading them and exposing his sore magic to Blue. No matter what Blue intended, it was going to hurt. Even the carpet prickling along the bottom edge of it stung after the abuse it had taken. That didn’t mean he had the ability to resist. That was long lost to him.

Blue smiled that sweet smile he gave to Stretch, the one that always meant Red was going to suffer. This time was no exception. With that horrid smile in place, Blue stepped forward and ground the toe of his boot against Red’s magic. Red gasped and clutched at the carpet. The round tip pressed between the lips, just starting to stretch him. His distressed magic complained at the intrusion. Tears continued to stream down his skull as he fought to stay still and let Blue do whatever he wanted.

It was difficult, Blue pressing deeper, even though his boot was too large to fit. When it became clear he wasn’t making any forward progress, he lowered his foot, pressing down on Red’s pelvis with the hard sole. Red cried out, arching back as pain lanced up his spine. His coccyx was being crushed into the ground. He was worried it was going to break under the pressure, but Blue eased up suddenly.

He stepped back and eagerly removed his boots before returning to his spot between Red’s femurs. His foot phalanges wiggled slightly as he jabbed them into Red’s pussy. Red trembled, his body going weak from fear and pain. His torso fell to the floor, Red no longer able to support it. Blue laughed and pressed forward, filling Red with his wriggling phalanges.

“gah! please, no,” Red sobbed, feeling his magic stretch to the limit. If Blue shoved more into him it would be agony.

“THERE YOU GO AGAIN,” Blue snapped, and Red was jerked back up by his clavicle. “YOU’VE BEEN REALLY MOUTHY TONIGHT.” Red shook and cried. He wanted to say that it was because he was so scared, but Blue wouldn’t care. Excuses would only make him more vicious.

There was a much louder and more resounding smack than when Blue was spanking him, though that might have just been because of its placement. Red’s whole skull rang with the sound as Blue backhanded him across the face.

Blue let go of him, and Red was too surprised to catch himself, so he fell back again. He didn't think he should be surprised. Now that it had happened, his mind could plot a direct path through Blue’s behavior that would lead right here. Maybe it was better that he hadn't seen it sooner. He wouldn't have had any way of stopping it.

The funny part was that Blue looked just as shocked, like he hadn't really meant to do that. Or, it would have been funny except that his shock morphed into a sharp look at Red.

“LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO,” He said, shaking his hand like it hurt. Red gasped, his tears renewing. So this was his fault, too. He didn't even lie to himself that he was the least bit surprised.

“sorry,” he whispered, feeling the last vestiges of his self worth crumble. He hadn't even known there were any left, but apparently apologizing for being struck was the death blow.

“THAT’S OKAY,” Blue crouched down over Red and stroked his aching cheekbone. The light touch of his phalanges was enough to make Red hiss under his breath. “I KNOW YOU WONT TALK BACK TO ME AGAIN, WILL YOU?”

“no,” Red agreed.

“VERY GOOD,” Blue praised, petting along the top of his skull instead. Red trembled, accepting the kind treatment as the treat it was.

With a kiss that felt unnatural against Red’s teeth, Blue fully laid across him. Blue didn't kiss Red unless he was trying to make Stretch jealous, but Stretch wasn't here. Red opened his mouth anyways, because he had no choice.

While Blue violated his mouth, Red felt motion down near his magic. The lips were still sore, so each brush of phalanges against them made him tense in preparation for more pain. It was the sound of Blue’s belt that tipped him off. Red whimpered into the kiss. He hoped that wouldn't upset Blue more.

For once, his fears were unfounded. Blue broke the kiss and laughed breathlessly against Red’s mouth. It was an intimate sound, as uncomfortable as the kiss itself. Blue pulled back and took in Red tear streaked face and shrunken eyelights, and gave him an almost tender smile.

Without warning, Blue thrust into Red. It wasn't a slow steady push or testing breech with his cock. He filled Red, his member dragging at the dry walls of Red’s magic. Red cried out, pain radiating out all through his pelvis. Blue just smiled brighter.

Losing Blue’s attention would have been a blessing, even if Red had been forced to languish in this house until he was dust. Blue’s affection was so much worse.

Red could only lay there and cry, too afraid of any other reaction. Blue hunched over him, thrusting at a blistering pace, as he tended to do. Thankfully, Red’s magic caught up, adding lubricant, but it was too late. His pussy had taken a beating between the spanking, the boot, and now Blue’s thrusting. It burned, and each time Blue hit the back of it more waves of pain emanated. Red extinguished his eyelights and wished for any ending he could have.

“YES!” Blue moaned, coming to a stop after several more minutes of pounding Red. He arched, his phalanges digging into Red’s ilia. The entire experience had done nothing for Red except cause pain. He didn't come, or even want to. He had never felt more like the toy Blue had wanted.

“OH RED,” Blue sighed, laying over him and wrapping his arms around Red’s cervical vertebrae. He nuzzled against Red, his member flopping out. There didn't seem to be any interest in getting to the bed, so Red stayed put, acting as a cushion as Blue fell asleep. He didn't want to wake Blue, so he tried not to shake too much as continued to cry.  
——  
“what… what the fuck happened?”

“PAPY, LANGUAGE,” Blue admonished absently as he sprinkled cheese onto the tacos. He had insisted that Red sit at the table while he cooked. Occasionally he would come over and sit in Red’s lap and rub the angry, red bruise on his face. Each time Red got a little closer to crying, something that had been forbidden outside of Blue’s room.

His distress as he got closer and closer to disobedience had delighted Blue, brightening his whole morning. Up until Stretch walked into the room.

“who cares about my language?” Stretch was raising his voice. Red hunched, bracing himself against the fight that would be sure to erupt. He had failed. He had cried and just not realized it.

“what happened to Red?”

“”NOTHING. HE’S FINE.”

“he’s not fine, he's got a giant bruise on his face.”

“SO WHAT?” Blue shrugged and put the plates of tacos on table. Two plates, Blue’s containing extras for Red. Stretch stared at that plate, his mandible hanging open.

“d-did you do this?” He asked, his voice a hoarse whisper.

“WHAT IF I DID?” Blue asked with a pout as he stood by breakfast, Red to his immediate left. Stretch might not have been able to see it, but Red could see him grip the table with shaking phalanges.

“what- stars, do you hear yourself?” Stretch cried. He stalked over to the table and stepped between Blue and Red. He was facing Blue, his hands balled into fists and also shaking. Red looked at the back of his skull in confusion.

“sans,” Stretch’s voice was heavy with pain. Red could hear him breaking as he spoke. “i love you. i love you with every ounce of my being,” Stretch walked forward and reached for Blue’s face. “but you are an absolute human.”

Blue looked shocked, his eyelights shrinking until they were closer to Red’s own. He jerked back from Stretch, growing furious. Stretch visibly flinched, his arms sinking to his sides. Red couldn't see his face, but the very thought of saying something like that to his brother chilled his soul. Humans were violent, petty, crass creatures… It actually fit Blue perfectly. Red couldn't enjoy the insult, however. Blue’s vicious gaze had moved past Stretch to him.

“GET OVER HERE,” he hissed, gesturing by his side. With a whimper, Red moved to obey, but Stretch’s arm was in the way. Red stared at it, trying to figure out why it was there.

“no, I’m taking red home,” Stretch announced, his voice wavering like he didn't really want to. “it's over. i won't let you keep doing this.”

When Stretch turned to face Red, it turned out he was crying. He grimaced before bending down to pick up Red. His hold was gentle, not demanding or painful, but Red tensed anyways. Stretch hated him… he had said… there was no way… where was home, anyways? They were already at the house.

Stretch walked to the door, carrying Red with him. Without any clue what was expected of him, Red just sat there, understanding beyond his grasp. Maybe Stretch was taking Red for himself. He was nicer than Blue, kind of.

“PAPY!” Blue cried out behind Stretch. Red could see over his shoulder. Blue was looking after them, wearing an expression of disbelief. “YOU AREN'T REALLY GOING TO DO THIS, ARE YOU? OVER HIM?”

Stretch paused, his arms tensing where they crossed against Red’s pelvis. Red wasn't sure if he wanted to go with Stretch. Sure, Blue was cruel, always playing with Red in ways that degraded and hurt him, but Stretch had a temper. If he snapped and Blue wasn't there… Red could end up dust.

**Maybe Red did want to go with him.**

“i am,” Stretch replied, and his ribs pushed against Red jerkily. “this has already gone too far because i let it. we're leaving.”

One arm left Red- he grabbed onto Stretch’s hoodie to make sure he didn't fall- and a knob turned. Red felt cold air snake under his clothing and stream through his bones. He wanted to look, but he couldn't. He couldn't make his skull turn and look at the outside world. Stretch was still holding him securely. Freedom- there was no such thing. It was a trick, a vicious game the two were playing with him. If he believed them, he might crumble to dust when it was all stripped away.

“PAPY!” Blue was screaming now. Red looked at him instead. Tears, fat and angry, fell from his sockets. He was glaring at them as Stretch walked through the door. The cold grew much more intense, enveloping Red except for where he touched Stretch. “RED! GET BACK HERE!”

Red jolted, his body trained to obey, but Stretch’s arms tightened enough to keep him from going. They relaxed as soon as he did.

“stop it, sans,” Stretch said miserably. “this isn't right and you know it.”

“HA! WHAT DO YOU CARE?” His voice was getting thick. “YOU DID IT!” Red stared hard at Stretch’s ribs, trying not to react to the memories of Stretch shoving him against the couch.

“i know. you had a shit role model, and i’m sorry,” Stretch replied solemnly. He took another step forward.

“ARE YOU COMING BACK?” Blue yelled after them. Stretch paused again and made a choked noise. Red looked up at him, eyelights raising slowly, somewhat scared of what he might find. Stretch wasn't desperately controlling his laughter. He was sobbing. Blue’s tears had been a tickle compared to the mess covering Stretch’s face.

“yes,” he whispered, and then took off running. Red bounced in his arms, even more lost than before. He clutched at Stretch’s sweatshirt, which was good because Stretch didn't seem to realize how rough the ride was. Thankfully, it was also short. He stopped at the door to the basement before shoving his way in using his shoulder.

That's when Red started to believe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh.tumblr.com/) is where I: take requests, post streams, chit chat, do teasers, try out new fics, reblog a lot of skeleton porn, pimp all my favorite fics

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reflection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241436) by [0neType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0neType/pseuds/0neType)




End file.
